nunca digas nunca
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: los rayos Z son nuevamente disparados por accidente, nuevos heroes y villanos apareceran y todo puede suceder.kaoru nunca le dio importancia al tema del corazon en particular si hablamos de cierto RRBZ verde...cambiaria de opinion si tubiera una rival?
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos¡¡¡jaaa bueno tras mucha vuelta al fin me pude hacer socia..jeee**

**pero ahora a lo importante, en primera es mi primer fic..asi que por favor T T tengan piedad....**

me presento soy necrara, hay algunos autores/as que ya me han visto por ahi dando vueltas...bueno ahora les dejo un fic de las PPGZ...me gusta esta serie y espero que le guste....jee ^^

esta historia va a ser de mi pareja favorita, los verdes.....butch-kaoru (buttercup) pero como soy de complicada y me gusta complicar la vida a estos trios coloridos....voy a joder un poco a estos dos.....jeeee(risa malvada..¬¬)

kaoru: tengo un mal presentimiento....¬¬UU

butch: ni que lo digas...¬¬

necrara: tienen algo que decir..ustedes dos? ¬¬** (mirada fea)

butch: que estas un poco loca..quizas

necrara: asi...pues si piensas eso es solo el principio niño....jeeee tengo una cuantas cosas pensadas para ti y tu novia...

kaoru/butch: **¡que no somos novios¡¡¡¡¡** -Ò//Ó pareja dispareja enojada....hechando fuego contra mi....¬¬UU tomando sus armas..

necrara: si como no hasta rojos se pucieron...dos tomates...jeee¬¬UU

pareja de los verdes: **¡¡¡¡¡necrara-sama....!!!! **-persigiendome...mientras kaoru me quire pegar con el martillo.

necrara:que si digo la verdad....¡¡¡y por cierto kaoru butch te mira la retaguardiay la esta por tocar..por si te interesa...¬¬**-esquivando martillo

kaoru: **¡¡¡butch, pervertido vuelve aqui¡¡¡ Ò_Ó -** deja de perseguirme mira asesina al chico

butch:** ¡¡pero que te pasa tonta yo no hice nada!!! ella esta mintiendo....-** dice corriendo por su vida perseguido por kaoru

kaoru:** ¡¡¡como me dijiste, vuelve aqui que dejo sin hijos hasta las proximas 5 vidas.....-**dando un golpe a butch mientras lo persigue para deformarle la cara.....idiota...¬¬ UU digo pobrecito.....

necrara: pero miren que hora es, mi telenovela esta por empezar....hasta luego, tortolos......(desapareci)....

bueno aqui los dejo...espero que les guste mi fic.....

zai jian....necrara

**Nunca digas nunca**

**Primer cap: recuerdos **

En la oscuridad de la noche, donde el silencio reina un estruendo hace eco acompañado e unas llamas en un edificio.

El lugar se convierte en un infierno, entre las sombras se escuchan voces de guardias dar la alarma unos a otros de incendio y fuga. En los pasillo metálicos se escuchas pasos que se mueven a gran velocidad, entre la penumbra unas figuras se mueven teniendo el caos como pantalla, un reflector ilumina tres figuras, dos mas bajas que la tercera figura que a los ojos de los guardias solo ven sombras.

-oigan ustedes alto-dice uno de los guardias mientras intenta atrapar una de las figuras enanas de unos ojos violetas oscuros y un cabello marrón corto desmechado rebelde, se desliza entre las piernas del hombre.

-gracias por el paso, tome mi agradecimiento-dice la figura de ojos violeta lanzando antes de salir corriendo una pequeña bola que vuela en frente de la cara del guardia que explota tirando al hombre contra el muro de acero.

-veo que le diste las gracias, pyro-dice la segunda figura de ojos verdes oscuros que resaltaba entre sus pelos negro sobre el rostro que salta encima de uno de los guardias dejándolo inconciente de un golpe a la mandíbula.

-que puedo decir, nudillo, soy muy generosa me encanta dar-dice pyro burlona mientras el ojiverde ríe complice

-hey, bidemonios la salida esta cerca-dice una voz de la tercera figura, mas alta y de unos ojos azul verdoso que resaltaban con fuerza.- pyro dale tu toque.

-con gusto, hannibal-dice lanzando unas esferas que mandan la puerta a unos cuantos metros hasta el patio, las tres figuras salen al exterior mientras esquivaban las luces de los puestos de guardia.

Todo iba bien hasta que, la explosión cercana de un galpón cierra la salida hacia la calle en la zona exterior del recinto cerrando el camino, las figuras se ven acorraladas por los guardias que los siguen hasta que el trío se esconde en el deposito de herramientas viejo el cual lo traban con unas barras de madera y algunas otras cosas para que la puerta no se abra. Hannibal al ver que ya no hay salida comienza a romper el suelo, sangrando sus puños logrando romper el cemento ligero que recubría, pyro vigila la llegada de los guardias mientras nudillos ayuda al peliplateado a romper el suelo con unos nudillos de metal que le otorgaron su nombre.

Rompiendo al fin la capa ven una tapa de cañería, que estaba antes que construyeran el instituto reformatorio para menores, sacando la tapa se escucha que la puerta va a ceder por la fuerza de los guardias. En un impulso hannibal toma al pelinegro y a pyro de los brazos empujándolos para que se metan en la entrada de la cloaca a pesar de la resistencia de los chicos, corriendo para sostener la puerta para evitar que los guardias entren.

-deben irse, no hay tiempo-dice hannibal mientras pyro niega con la cabeza enojada no abandonaría a su "hermano mayor".

-estas loco, no te vamos a dejar con esos bastardos-dice nudillos (ya se darán cuenta de quien es)

-vamos a salir de esta juntos, los tres, así lo juramos-dice enojada la pelimarron mientras nudillos la apoya mirando serio a hannibal que muestra una sonrisa en serio que sus locos hermanitos lo apreciaban, cuando nota a su costado que uno de los guardias dispara hacia los chicos que buscaban cosas para trabar la puerta corre para evitar que los lastimen recibiendo el tiro que le traspasa el hombro cortando el collar con un candado que tenia en el cuello.

-¡HANNIBAL!-dicen en coro los chicos mientras ayudan a pararse mientras los guardias entran con burla los tenían acorralados...se lanza contra los guardias reteniéndolos mientras gira viendo la cara de los chicos que ya se iba a ayudarlo pero los detiene con la mirada.

-escuchen, deben irse, y no me hagan la contra- dice serio ante una mirada que helo la sangre de los chicos pero que a la vez transmitió una fuerza de confianza pase lo que pase sobrevivan, los encontrare-dice mientras se interpone entre otras balas que los guardias tiran hacia ellos, los chicos quedan sorprendidos con los ojos con lagrimas ante la escena.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡HANNIBAL!-dice el pelinegro alterado despertando de repente, todo sudado, hacia tiempo que no soñaba con eso. Se sienta en la cama, mientras se corría hacia el costado el mechón de pelo cobre la cara tapándole un ojo.- maldito sueño, por que aparecen de nuevo.

Kojiro matzuya (butch para que lo ubiquen), se levanto algo pensativo de la cama, la dejo así no mas revuelta mirando la ventana corriéndola cortina entrando un molesto sol, su despertador ni siquiera había sonado pero ese sueño lo desvelo antes, apenas eran las 6 usualmente se levantaba a las 7 para llegar a las 8 claro luego de ir a buscar a sus amigos brick y boomer.

Luego de bañarse se vistió con el dichoso uniforme, desde chico luego ciertos hechos el fue adoptado y saltando de familia en familia, era tranquilo pero tenia un carácter difícil sin mencionar que tendía a buscar problemas, finalmente logro quedar con una o quizás quien sabe que hubiera sido peor, claro que esto sus amigos no lo sabían, ni tampoco ese pasado pero quizás algún día se los diga aunque lo que mas le llamaba la atención que hacia unos años que no pensaba en pyro, con casi 17 años, realmente el tiempo paso, tenían alguna llamada pero desde que la ojivioleta se escapo de su tía yéndose a alguna parte de china no sabia nada, de eso serian unos 6 o 5 años..

Hablando de secreto, su vida era un lío, entre pelas y bromas, alguna sancion, etc. era normal hasta que a los 12 años junto a sus amigos Masaru y Makoto fueron afectados por un rayo z negro que los convirtió en los Rowdy Ruff Boys, con poderes algo apestosos, resultado de la combinación de un experimento de mojo jojo con sus pelos , ciertos ADN y la sustancia z, se habían dedicado a jugar buenas bromas y en especial a las chicas superpoderosas z, el lanzaba un boomerang apestoso resultado de los calcetines de buttercup, pero esa historia ya la conocen. Con los años sus armas se volvieron más útiles, pasando de un calcetín apestoso a unos guantes de boxeo con púas que era más de su estilo con la inicial R.

De eso eran constantes luchas que volvían a la normalidad luego de un rato, molesto pero ni modo, al terminar de vestirse sale con un pantalón negro con una camisa suelta arremangada por los codos en invierno con una camiseta verde oscuro dentro de esta. Atando su cabello con una cola dejando su clásico mechón sobre el ojo sale para la cocina para desayunar.

Al rato escucha unos gritos que ya le dan la señal para irse, se despide de su madre mientras camina para la calle donde al salir de una casa típica japonesa con un dojo incorporado ya que su padre es maestro de karate estilo libre, por eso y algunas cosa más se sintió mas a gusto con esa familia.

Viendo para la calle se encuentra con un rubio de ojos azules vestido de la misma manera pero este llevaba la corbata azul oscuro con el uniforme, seguía teniendo su típica cara de ángel pero con rasgos mas definidos a la edad que tenia. Conoció al rubio cuando a los 8 entro a un colegio, al principio le pareció que era un chico tonto, despreocupado, bueno sigue siendo un poco tonto pero lo encontró divertido con el tiempo convirtiéndose en los mejores amigos. En su identidad normal el era Makoto tendoji, pero en su identidad secreta era boomer, el RRBZ azul, su ataque era lanzar cera, un ataque asqueroso por lo tanto divertido pero inútil a cierto punto, ahora había desarrollado ninguno sabia como exactamente nuevas armas y al rubio le toco una pistola de agua que mandaba volar a la luna si no tenia cuidado. A Makoto le gustaba la heroína celeste de la PPGZ, burbuja, el ojiverde era el único que lo sabia ciertos detalles aunque su líder rojo sospechaba no era, tan, tonto.

-dormiste mal, te ves horrible-dice burlón el rubio colocando sus brazos mirando al cielo aburrido.

-cállate, Makoto, si no quieres que le cuente a brick, quien le envío flores a cierta PPGZ celeste el otro día-dice malhumorado no estaba de humor, el rubio no tenia la culpa pero tenia que desquitarse con alguien o pelear con alguien para bajar la tensión.

-¿Qué como fue que, tu…?-dice rojo el rubio mientras Kojiro le mira victorioso -de acuerdo pero que carácter, no tengo la culpa que no hayas dormido, hasta que hora que quedaste con el video juego-dice mientras caminaban para la casa del pelirrojo.

-Makoto-dice conteniendo la ira mirando asesino la rubio que pone una cara de miedo hoy no era prudente molestar al pelinegro.

-esta bien me callo, solo vamos por Masaru y lleguemos a las aburridas clases-dice el rubio mientras caminaban para la casa del chico de la gorra.

En el camino el ojiverde no podía sacarse de la nuca una sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, sumando ese sueño, el recuerdo de pyro y un condenado examen si definitivamente hoy seria un largo día.


	2. un fantasma del pasado

**Hola a todos¡¡¡**

**Gracias por los comentarios…para blossy012**

**Gracias por comentar….bueno aca subo el segundo cap…con la aparicion de zeta…jeee aun falta..jeee**

**Y para xela-pix lo mismo….**

**Saludos necrara….**

**Solo aclaro que no puse en el primero, la serie no me pertenece..solo tomo prestado los personajes….¬¬ UU**

**Cap 2: un fantasma del pasado**

Caminando despreocupado, kojiro mira al cielo pensativo ese dichoso sueño lo tenia obsesionado…extrañamente algo en el le decía que algo ocurriría, que no estaba seguro era un raro presentimiento.

Llegando a la casa del pelirrojo, mientras el rubio toca que timbre se siente un ruido a gritos, cosas rompiéndose desde dentro. Eso solo significaba una cosa la hermanita de Maseru, misa, le había jugado una broma o lo había molestados por algo, la niña tenia unos 9 años era pelirroja de ojos rojos como su hermano pero si pelo era con rizos traviesos a diferencia del despeinado pelo de Maseru.

-parece que misa le gano el baños otra vez-dice Maroto suspirando

-para mi que le puso el clásico balde de agua sobre el borde de la puerta-dice el pelinegro apoyado serio en la pared- sabes que cuado Masaru recién se despierta es prácticamente un zombi.

-si es verdad-dice el rubio escondiendo una risa.

-te escuche kojiro-dice el nombrado pelirrojo con el mismo uniforme pero la corbata rojo oscuro suelta en el cuello anudada así nomás, con el pelo algo mojado, a pesar del crecimiento conservaba esa mirada picara que siempre lo caracterizo, su nombre era masaru akimoki, pero su otra identidad al igual que sus amigos, era el RRBZ rojo, líder de estos nombre clave "brick" solía atacar con escupitajos pero ahora de la misma manera extraña desarrollo una boomerang rojo con un filo que no era mejor tomar a la ligera. Pero volviendo a la situación este bajo a la calle de un salto a las rejas mientras se acomodaba su gorra roja para atrás. Uniéndose al sus compañeros caminando el trío para el dichoso colegio.

-déjame adivinar el truco del balde de agua otra vez ¿no?-dice el moreno burlón mientras el pelirrojo lo mira chueco.

-no fastidies, butch que ya tengo suficiente con esa odiosa enana-dice molesto pateando un bote de basura cercano-¡ por que de todas las hermanitas molestas me toco la peor de todas y encima sabe como engañar a mis viejo con su cara **" yo soy una nena linda, adorable y no haría nada malo"** , no la soporto!-dice molesto brick.

-bueno masaru, cálmate es una niña-dice Maroto tratando de calmar al rojo.

-pero contigo de ejemplo que esperabas-dice el pelinegro burlón- las malas costumbre se copian.

-¡kojiro, no me busques que no estoy de humor!-dice el pelirrojo mientras kojiro lo mira serio al menos molestar a su "jefe" lo distraía un poco de ese sueño.-no eres el mas santo para habla sobre conductas.

-¿y? yo nunca dije eso, solo digo que misa copia eso de verte a ti-dice sin darle mucha importancia a los ojos asesino del pelirrojo.

-bueno ya, tranquilos, ya estamos llegando a la escuela-dice Makoto con un suspiro llegando al establecimiento entrando por el portón juntos, el rubio con cara de cansancio, el pelinegro con fastidio y el rojo con cara de ira por la broma de su hermanita.

Mientras los chicos caminan en el patio, una pelirroja con el pelo suelto con unos lasos al costado rojo corre como loca por los pasillos hasta un salón entrando de sopetón viendo que el profesor aun no había llegado.

-valla llegaste a tiempo, que sorpresa-dice Kaoru acostada en su banco aburrida mientras la pelirroja, momoko, la mira molesta.

-Kaoru, no me molestes que tengo sueño-dice la PPGZ líder rosa mientras casi se desmaya en su asiento.

-bueno ya, llegaste justo no paso nada malo-dice una rubia hojeando unas revistas de moda mirando alegre a momoko.

-gracias miyako, al menos alguien no me recibe de mala manera-dice mirando de reojo a Kaoru que encogía los hombros aburrida

Presento a las chicas, que mantenían sus apariencias similares a la serie, pero momoko ahora usaba el pelo suelto atado unos lazos rojos al costado delicados, miyako seguía teniendo las dos coletas trenzadas pero estas le llegaban hasta pasar los hombros, y Kaoru se había dejado crecer el pelo atándoselo con una cola de caballo despeinada baja.

El uniforme consista en una falda gris con bordes bordo, con una camisa larga en puntas con un chaleco con cuello cerrado por un moño, (parecidos a los uniformes de la serie DNAngel) con unas medias altas negras. Momoko usaba una moño rosa, miyako un celeste bebe y Kaoru sin este aceptando la falda por mucho que le joda con unas calzas verde debajo.

Las tres tenían 16 años, luego de tantos años de luchar contra el crimen tenían una vida medianamente pacifica con algún que otro villano molestando a parte de los RRBZ. Sus trajes no habían cambiado mucho salvo algún que otro detalle, para la felicidad de bellota, su molesta falda se convirtió sin saber como pero eternamente agradecida en una falda parecida a la de Sakura shipuuden, color verde con una calza corta debajo. Mientras que para sus compañeras no hubo cambios a lo sumo el zapato tenia algo de tacón bajo, y el vestido le marcaba bastante bien la curvas.

Imagínense que nunca han tenido mas fanáticos desde que entraron a esa edad… en especial masculinos...Jeeee ¬¬

Volviendo a las clases, momoko se sienta muerta de la corrida, cuando una chica se acerca saludarlas.

-hola, miyako cantaste muy bien ayer-dice una compañera x…

-gracias, me gusto mucho esa pieza-dice mientras Kaoru estaba por comenzar a roncar del aburrimiento.

-ah, ya se enteraron de las ultimas noticias-dice curiosa esta chica.

-¡¡si, estoy muy emocionada por eso!!-dice momoko con ojos de corazón cosa que la heroína verde suspirara fastidiada.

-¿Qué es tan genial para que tengas esa cara de loca enamorada?-dice Kaoru aburrida- se trata de chicos de seguro.

-¡Kaoru!-dice molesta momoko haciendo un berrinche

-bueno ya chicas, cálmense-dice miyako calmando el pleito amablemente había cosas que nunca cambiaban. -¿Qué es lo que es tan importante?

-es que hoy comienza nuevo semestre y eso…-dice esta chica x

-¡¡significa nuevo alumnos, ojala sean chicos guapos, ah!!-dice emocionada la pelirroja volando con corazoncitos alrededor

-eso era tanto alboroto, no se para que te emocionas si nunca consiguen que te saluden sin salir corriendo-dice Kaoru largando un bostezo.

-¡Kaoru un digas eso, mejor duérmete de una vez si no tienes nada bueno que decir!-dice momoko en un berrinche infantil

-como sea-dice entrando al país de los sueños.

Mientras cierto trío van subiendo por la escalera, perseguidos por el timbre atrás, corriendo por los pasillos con cuidado de no ser pescado por algún profesor ya bastantes sanciones tenían en la semana. Por raro que sea el que dirigía era kojiro que era el mas fuerte y peleador de los tres, también tenia un extraño instinto para el escapar rápido y salir sin ser visto aparte de un gran espía cuando se lo necesitaba.

**Nosotros sabemos por que, pero sus amigos no.¬¬…**

Girando por la derecha, suben por las escaleras de la azotea como escondite ya que un preceptor pasaba vigilando, volviendo por el camino sigilosamente sin perder ritmo, al ojiverde mientras corría le recordó un poco el sueño, la huida de ese lugar aun la tenia marcada en la piel, y en especial el presentimiento de que pyro estaba cerca. No eso era imposible para el chico, aunque ese rara sensación desde esta mañana lo tenia pensativo.

Llegando a destino, entras por detrás llegando a sus lugares, como gatos silenciosos.

-nos salvamos, casi no atrapan en el 3 piso-dice Makoto respirando para tomar aliento luego de la corrida

-si la verdad, otro tarde mas y mi papa me mandara a cuidar a misa en el campamento de verano-dice triste masaru.

-vamos no están malo un campamento de verano son solo 3 semanas-dice el rubio curioso y algo alegre al notar cierta heroína celeste.

-si pero mi viejo me mandaría de líder de tropa en un campamento para niñas, en ese loco lugar familiares de campista pueden hacer de guías-dice desesperado imaginándose el momento- ¡¡no tienes idea, ya se por si mi hermana es terrible sola ni hablar cuando se justa con sus amiguitas!!

-bueno, ya jefe, hay lugares peores-dice kojiro mientras acomoda sus cosas en el banco tendiendo sus brazos sobre este mirando la ventana.

-uy, si pero si refieres a los correccionales a los que has ido, esa enana es 10 veces peor-dice masaru molesto.

-no me refería a eso, pero te aclaro que hay algunos institutos que son peor lo digo por experiencia aunque en primera yo apuntaba a las clases de verano ¬¬ -dice kojiro serio observando afuera, todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo que estuvo junto a pyro y hannibal, lo usaba en las corridas por clase, se sentía algo culpable por no decirle toda la verdad sobre el, pero ya se las diría algún día.

-ya llegaron los chicos-dice miyako mirando al grupo

-si, pues me sorprende que hayan llegado a tiempo-dice momoko mientras hablaba con esta chica x de los nuevos estudiantes.

-lo dice la que llego 5 minutos antes que esos idiotas-dice Kaoru con los ojos cerrados.

-¿tu no estaba dormida?-dice momoko molesta

-si, pero guardo el sueño para el tercer descanso-dice Kaoru

O_o pero si no hay tercer descanso solo tenemos uno y el almuerzo-dice momoko extrañada

¿si?, Mm… no se desde que empecé secundaria he tenido 4 descansos entre clases-dice sin importancia la heroína verde.

No será en clase, no te puedes dormir en todas las materias-dice la pelirroja.

Pero son aburridas entrene con mi papa hasta tarde, no me fastidies o le diré a brick que tiene una foto de el escondida en tu pieza-dice Kaoru sin moverse del lugar donde esta.

¡¡¿Qué como, de que hablas como que tu tengo que…!!?

Solo lo tire al aire para ver que decías, gracias por la confirmación-dice mientras momoko molesta la mira fulminante.

Pero antes que esto llegue a mas, entra el profesor serio, mientras otros alumnos, acomodan, tomando una planillas de asistencia pasa lista respondiendo cada alumno. Escribiendo en el pizarrón unos temas de matemática, que Kaoru ignoraba, miyako miraba atenta y momoko andaba con calculadora en mano para ver casa ejercicio.

Cuando una secretaria de dirección entra de pronto pasando le un papel pequeño con algo escrito.

-ah, no, no creerían que nos atraparon-dice makoto algo nervioso.- las estrategias de escape anti-maestro es perfecta.

-no lo se, cualquier cosa niéguenlo-dice brick serio mientras kojiro ido acepta con la cabeza.

-alumnos, me acaba de informar que llegaron tres nuevos compañeros-dice bajando la tiza, mientras la puerta se abre entrando 3 figuras.- preséntense por favor, hay que continuar la clase.

-si profesor-dice una chica de pelo marrón claro casi dorado no llegaba a este rizado con unos ojos color miel. – mi nombre es Sakura kaido, tengo 16 años, me gusta tocar el violín y divertirme, un gusto conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien.-dice Sakura mientras mas de un chico ya se le hacia corazones.

-bien, señorita kaido puede sentarse al lado miyako-dice mientras la rubia levanta la mano para guiar a Sakura.

-un gusto en conocerte-dice la rubia saludando con la mano a Sakura.-ellas son momoko-señalando a la pelirroja que la saludaba de costado- y ella es Kaoru-dice mientras bellota levantaba una mano sin mirarla.

-bueno apúrate niño, has tu presentación-dice el profesor mientas entra un chico de pelo marrón medio, desmechado con leves ondas que enmarcabas una pecas, de ojos marrones cercando a un dorado oscuro, vestido con el uniforme pero la corbata desajustada.

-claro, profe-dice divertido el chico- hola gente, y chicas lindas, soy Shin atzuki, tengo 16 años, me encanta todo tipo de travesuras y locuras, salir con chicas guapas para las interesadas estoy libre-dice con un aire de galán que espanta a mas de una chica incluyendo a momoko que no le gustaba su cara de pervertido.

-bueno,. Gracias por la aclaración, tome asiento por favor en la tercera fila delante de masaru-dice le profesor pero viendo como era chico mejor lo reconsidero su unión podía ser catastrófica- espera mejor evitemos desgracias siéntate en la cuarta fila atrás de kuno-dice mientras un chico x levanta la mano mientras el pecoso se sentaba atrás de este con un suspiro de alivio del docente.- y por ultimo la señorita, Wong fu-dice pero no pasa nada tras unos minutos el profesor llama dos veces cuando la aludida aparece cargando unos patines en el hombro.

-señorita no puede traer eso aquí, es contra las reglas-dice serio el profesor.

-antes que empiece con el discurso, lea esto es una nota de su jefe, tengo permiso para tenerlos en el edificio por razones laborales-dice seria la chica de cabello chocolate medio oscuro, atado con un peinado tipo al de temari de naruto, con 4 coletas picudas atrás con algunos mechones al frente, sus ojos violeta oscuros mirada desafiante, el uniforme lo llevaba con la chaqueta abierta mostrando un buen busto debajo de esta pero sin mostrar mucho, con una cinta en el cuello negra con unas púas pequeñas mas un hilo de collar que se perdía en la camisa, unos guantes sin dedos negros con muñequeras con tachas pequeñas, las medias negras le llegaban a mitad del muslo. Sumado a uno auriculares grandes en color negro con líneas violetas colgado en el cuello.

-así, primero le pido mas respeto señorita Wong fu, se puede saber por que motivos laborales tiene que trae esas cosas aparte de eso aparatos escandalosos a mi clase.

-por que mire, usted quizás luego de salir de aquí va a su casa, a tomar con otros docentes a un bar, no se mirar películas triple x, espiar a su vecina, usted sabrá.-dice burlona mientras media clase queda con la boca abierta por el piso, incluyendo a cierto RRBZ rojo y azul ante la forma de ser de la chica, pero kojiro que giro aburrido para ver por que tanto alboroto que makoto no paraba de tirarle bolitas de papel. Queda estático, en su mente eso era imposible, esa chica era parecida a pyro, no era una coincidencia pero la forma de ser tan directa y desafiante era la firma de su antigua compañera. El presentimiento que tenia desde esta mañana se deberían a ella, pero a pesar del parecido no podía confiarse tenía que confirma si era ella.-pero yo luego de salir de aquí, tengo que ir a trabajar repartiendo comida china por todo Tokio con estos "aparatos", si tengo que ir a mi casa buscarlos e ir a trabajar no llego-dice desafiante la chica dejando al profesor mudo-usted no me paga el alquiler del departamento, ni el sueldo que mi jefe gruñón se lo tengo que arrancar a pinzas. Así que le pido con respeto no me moleste.

-no puede ser, será ella, pero no, estaba en china hace años aunque es igual…será acaso-dice kojiro en su mente haciendo memoria del sueño y los recuerdos del rostro de pyro.

-ah, por cierto soy zokaru Wong fu, 17 años, para la clase no soy tan diablo como deben pensar en estos momento, soy alegre también puedo ser su mejor amiga o su peor enemiga así vean no le hacen, y nos llevaremos bien, je-dice poniendo una sonrisa picara

-eh, muñeca brava, quieres salir conmigo-dice Shin descarado mirando fijo las piernas de zoka.

-paso don Juan, no me interesan los niños descerebrados hiperhormonados-dice mientras mas uno no pudo evitar una risa.

-eh, bueno dejando de lado su asunto laboral, le pediría que tomara asiento, Wong fu-dice el profesor algo sonrojado.

-OK-dice mientras camina para el asiento pasando al frente de Kaoru que clavo su mirada en los patines.

-esos no son los master dash Thunder 3000, valen una fortuna pero son los mas geniales y aerodinámicos…con –dice Kaoru casi babeando por los patines mientras zoka la mira divertía le caí bien esta chica a primera vista.

-con ruedas de plástico cromado que permiten menor desgaste ante la fricción.-completa zoka alegre- veo que sabes de ruedas, como te llamas-dice curiosa

-Kaoru, me caes bien y tu patines también, tengo una deslizador verde Linux 840, pero no es nada comparado a lo que tuviste que pagar por esos.

-es buena tabla, si me costo 6 meses sin franco pero valieron el esfuerzo, je, bueno Kaoru parece que nos vamos a llevar bien, pero dime "Z" solo.-dice divertida chocando las manos con un saludo rápido con apretón.

-señoritas podrían dejar eso para el descanso, si no es mucho pedir-dice el profesor con una vena hinchada en la nuca.

-nos vemos-dice mientras camina para el asiento frente a kojiro que la miraba disimulado de costado. Era demasiado similar pero era ella, hacia años que no venia a pyro pero no estaba seguro.

Zoka acomodo sus cosas mientras el profesor daba finalmente su clase, desde que estaba al frente había visto a kojiro, se le hacia parecido esos ojos verdes oscuro, pelo negro costado tapado, podría ser pero era muy pronto para arriesgarse, aunque algo en ella le decía que era el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: el mapache y el zorro…**

Tras terminar la clase, las chicas se fueron a almorzar esta vez nadie las interumpio, así que momoko estaba mas que contenta degustando uno dulces que miyako preparo. Masaru y Makoto se fueron al comedor cuando kojiro le hace seña que se adelante que tenía que ir a hacer algo.

-yo tengo que ir al baño y revisar un escondite de lo que ya saben, en rato voy-dice mientras deja con la palabra en la boca a Maseru.

-esta raro, desde esta mañana-dice el rubio curioso mientras pelirrojo suspira.

-puede ser pero el es asi de misterioso, mejor vamos a comer antes que la gorda de la rosadita se coma todos los budines de chocolate –dice el rrb rojo mientras camina con el rubio.

El ojiverde, caminaba por todos los pasillos, buscando a zoka, luego de sonar la campana la chica desapareció por arte de magia, dando muchas vueltas se detiene en una escalera tomando aire mientras levanta la vista mirando que esta guiaba hacia la azotea, haciendo memoria de los lugares que ella solía gustar andar, trayendo a su mente que a pyro le encantaba subirse a las alturas de las torres de vigilancia a mirara el paisaje. Corriendo por las escaleras ignorando la cara de curiosidad de muchos estudiantes, llega a arriba mirando todo.

-"vamos, pyro estas aquí, donde estas"-dice kojiro en la mente cuando quedando en silencio escucha una música sumado a un tarareo del techo de la salida, avanzando unos pasos viendo a la misma zoka tendida sobre este escuchando música como si nada…

Quedando callado, la observa, la forma de mirara era misma desafiante, pelo marrón, ojos violetas oscuros, tenia que ser ella, recordando al ultima vez que la vio.

---------------------flash back---------------------------------------------

Un chico de 11 años estaba en un viejo edificio cuando siente que alguien le tira una piedra en la cabeza dándose vuelta sintiendo algo filoso en su cuello.

-el zorro saluda al mapache, bajo la cueva de la tortuga-dice pyro desde las sombras mientras el pelinegro sonríe burlón. –"que buscas timador anillado"

-y el mapache le contesta "solo un poco de joderio al joderon mi amigo zorro tramposo" –dice kojiro mientras pyro retira el cuchillo burlona. –hola pyro que cuentas.

-lo usual, pero hay algo que tenemos hablar-dice mientras el chico clava sus ojos verdes en la chica que se sienta en el techo mirando el atardecer

-te vas de viaje, no es así-dice kojiro sabiendo para que lo llamo conocía muy bien a la chica.

-mas sabe le diablo por viejo que por diablo, je-dice pyro burlón- si, tengo un dato de que hannibal lo mandaron a un internado en shan gai, aparte que ahí vive mi abuela, es gruñona pero es mejor que convivir con mi tía.

-es seguro es eso, yo se que le tienes un gran respeto al jefe pero tampoco podemos confiarnos-dice el chico serio acostándose en el techo mirando del cielo.

-lo se, nudillos, es de buena fuente, parto mañana al medio día-dice pyro mientras butch suspira.

-conociéndote, si esta lo encontraras, cualquier cosa me pegas un grito-dice kojiro sonriente.

-te tomo la palabra, no se por cuanto tiempo, así que quería verte antes de irme-dice la chica mientras saca una vieja foto de ellos dos con un chico unos años mayor sonriente. – vamos a encontrarlo se lo debemos.

-lo se, estoy a gusto con esta familia, pero si tengo algo te aviso si es que puedo ubicarte-dice el pelinegro mientras pyro lo mira alegre.

-de acuerdo, si se algo te aviso luego te mando un contacto donde me ubicas-dice burlona mientras larga una carcajada, mientras kojiro se queda viéndola con una sonrisa marcada en esos años si que habían crecido cuando la conoció en el internado pensó que era un chico ahora se había vuelto una linda chica, si era chico y todo pero el miraba a pesar de lo que pensara sus amigos Makoto y Maseru. –pasa algo, estas callado, usualmente me regañas por mandarme sola.

-si…es verdad pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que puedes darle un escarmiento a quien se pase de listo tu sola-dice burlón mientras salta de techo cayendo al piso.

-cuenta con ello, y con que extrañare fastidiarte allá-dice mientras salta abrasando el cuello del chico por detrás casi haciéndolo caer. –pero te hare saber donde estoy de ultima-dice picara mientras hace algo que ni sus amigos se atreven correr el mechón del costado mostrando en pyro una sonrisa, ante lo que ve. – ya te quedo por lo visto, fue mi culpa.

-de acuerdo, si escucho de alguna explosión a tu estilo se quien fue el autor-dice el chico mientras se sienta – y sobre eso, olvídalo me lo busque yo solo también, pero valió la pena-dice mientras agarra la mano de la chica que había corrido el mecho.

-eres un baka, con complejo de boxeador compulsivo-dice burlona mientras se ríe a carcajadas

-y tu una enana piromaniaca con complejo de anti rosado-dice mientras se ríe a todo pulmón, extrañaría esas escapadas que tenia con pyro, mirando sus ojos violetas.

-me aburriré un poco sin ti pero siempre se puede volver cuando menos lo esperas-dice la chica burlona mientras la tarde se noche.

-----------------------fin del flash back------------------------------------

El ojiverde estaba en su recuerdo cuando la risa de las chicas lo distraen viendo el techo donde no había nadie, acaso estaba soñando despierto, si zoka estaba ahí hace un minuto, caminando para la entrada de este, por la escalera ignorando a un grupo de chicas que lo miraba de reojo burlona algo sonrojadas. El no estaba loco hace un minuto antes de su recuerdo pyro estaba ahí, y luego desapareció, o estaba imaginando, como sea luego lo vería si tardaba mucho sus amigos vendrían buscarlo y no querían que lo molesten.

Mientras el chico bajaba detrás de una pared zoka se asomaba como un fantasma, mirando de reojo el lugar donde estaba el chico, acaso era nudillos, físico igual, mechón al costado, estaba 60% segura que era el, la forma como se quedo mirándola. Quizás mañana lo encararía y le tiraria alguna indirecta pero por ahora mejor lo dejaba a misterio.

-ah, nudillos, si que creciste hermano, je-dice burlona mientras se sienta en la sombra acomodándose sus audífonos comiendo unos sanguches de atún, con morron y chile. –veamos si el mapache atrapa el zorro o al revés.

La clase paso normal, kojiro no paraba de mirar a zoka que lo ignoraba o eso aparentaba, mientras tarareaba una canción de sus audífonos disimulada resolvía los ejercicios de matemática. Masaru y Makoto lo miraban de costado usualmente a esa hora solían tirar pelotas a los demás en particular a cierto trío, su amigo estaba ido, desde esta mañana, para colmo ahora no le sacaba los ojos a la chica nueva, bueno tenían que admitir que estaba buena…pero butch no era de dejarse llevar por romance y esas cosas cursis.

Tras sonar las campana de salida, el profesor cierra el libro cansado-bien chicos ya pueden…-dice cuando zoka sale corriendo por delante, saludando generalmente a todos, cargando sus cosas saliendo disparada por el rayo.- irse…O_O UU señorita Wong no pude correr en los pasillos-dice el profesor sin éxito la chica ya estaba lejos…¿Dónde esta su trabajo de clase?-dice suspirando con fastidio.

-creo que allí profesor-dice un alumno señalando unas hojas en su escritorio.

-ven chicos esto pasa cuando rajan como dicen ustedes y no prestan atención, verán la señorita Wong de seguro tiene las respuestas…mal y …-dice mirando la hoja quedando pálido y deprimido…- 100% correctas, como es posible si se la paso escuchando música en clase-dice exasperado mientras se sienta derrotado en su silla…-odio mi trabajo-dice mientras algunos chicos reían por lo bajo.

-xai jian a todos-dice zoka corriendo para el pasillo- tengo que apurarme, solo tengo 5 minutos, estupidas matemáticas-dice la chica mientras corre a toda prisa, saltando la escalera casi 6 escalones en movimiento llegando a una antesala en el 1er piso donde las chicas justo salían de otra clase-Ey Kaoru…cuando quieras rodar un rato llámame- dice zoka alegre- el sábado no trabajo

-esta bien, mañana hablamos-dice la pelinegra sonriente, era simpática la chica pero por que se acercaba a la ventana se iba a dar contra ella….

-ella no estará pensando…-dice momoko curiosa…

-en …saltar-termina miyako dudosa….cuando llego su confirmación, la china abre la ventada de pronto mirando de reojo a Kaoru…que la miraba atónita con cierta sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

-yo creo que si-dice sonriendo…viendo como la china salta desde la ventada sin miedo ni nada

Bansai-dice zoka alegre mientras en el aire gira colocándose los patines.

mientras los chicos se habían escapado de clase estaban en el piso, cuando ven una sombra que cae desde arriba casi cayéndoles en la cabeza- gomen llego tarde-dice como excusa mientras toca suelo patinando a toda velocidad, dejando pasmados al trío y a varios estudiantes que miraban desde la ventanas.

-ella casi nos mata…-dice el rubio sentándose aun asustado una de las ruedas casi le roza la cabeza, mientra la chica gira por segundos su mirada hacia kojiro cruzándose, esa era la confirmación que buscaba, no había duda demasiadas coincidencias…esa era su vieja amiga…esa expresión picara teñida de violeta oscuro…

-esa loca, todas las mujeres son chifladas-dice Masaru enojado mientras recoge su gorra del suelo…- no crees kojiro

-si…locas-dice pensativo mientras zoka desaparecía a la vista, sosteniendo en su puño escondido en el bolsillo del pantalón…una nota que encontró en su casillero.

"el zorro saluda al mapache, tantas lunas, estas viejo amigo", decía la nota cosa que el pelinegro pone una leve sonrisa eso lo confirmaba aquella chica era zeta…era la única que conocía el código que solían hablar en el instituto reformatorio. – si unas locas sin remedio-dice riendo entre dientes caminando dejando algo confundido a sus amigos…

Mientras zoka, patinaba entre los autos a toda velocidad, sonriendo y feliz, aquel cruce de miradas era todo lo que necesitaba saber ese chico era nudillos, la mirada desafiante entintada en verde oscuro…era de el...

- hay mapache, por lo visto hay cosas que nunca cambian -dice la castaña sonriente saltando de un envión el capo de un auto…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, je, soy Necrara…

Desde ya perdón por la enorme tardanza ¬¬ UU es que con la facu, fiestas, parciales y demás no me dio tiempo a nada…

Acá les dejo el siguiente cap…espero que les guste….

**Butch- ya era hora que aparecieras…aunque por mi mejor**

**Necrara- ¬¬ cállate, bien podías haberme ayudado con amenazar a mis profesores…pero te vi muy ocupado espiando a Kaoru cuando se bañaba…**

**Butch- ¡¡que, ¬//¬ yo no hice nada…y por que espiaría a esa marimacho!! Aunque tenga una buena retaguardia, o//O digo nada… es fea y bruta…por que..**

**Necrara- por que se te cae la baba por ella y kojiro, bueno fue un gusto conocerte…enano-digo señalando a Kaoru que esta con su martillo atrás del chico…con un tic en el ojo furiosa**

**Butch-¬¬ UU demonios…esta atrás Mio T T-dice medio asustado…**

**Necrara-si je eso te pasa por bocón-digo mientras Kaoru lo persigue furiosa…**

**Kaoru- ¡¡pervertido, de miércoles, ya me las pagaras!! Como te atreves a espiarme mientras me baño…-dice mientras le da un martillazo…pero el chico sigue corriendo con un gran Chichón en la cabeza…**

**Necrara- na., tortolos, que se le va a hacer-digo suspirando…- maldita facu, es semana santa y no me dejan de joder con la tarea…**

**Brick- ¬¬ se entero la verde que de kojiro la espiaba, ¿no?**

**Necrara- si…que mas da…y la rosadita ¿Dónde anda? ¿y boomer?**

**Brick- no se, makoto se fue en una cita con la bebita y la Blossom se fue de compras…mejor así aprovecho a ir de paseo (robar)…¿quieres algo?**

**Necrara- si ya que estas…tráeme unos chocolates y un refresco de manzana-digo bostezando…mirando a los verdes desaparecer del mapa…**

**Brick- hecho si viene momoko…**

**Necrara- te fuiste a lo de tu abuelo….ya ve, yo la distraigo-digo mientras Brick desaparece…**

**En fin mientras los enamorados andan de guerra me las tomo…gente tratare de actualizar mas rápido….**

**Saludos Necrara….dejen comentarios…**

**Cap 4: nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos.**

Mientras las chicas estaban caminando tras ir de paseo, claro que para cada una era una cuestión diferente, para miyako, momoko era compras y chicos, cosa que a Kaoru debatía con su estomago si vomitar o irse. Las quería pero no entendía por tanta emoción por esas cosas.

-hay miren que lindo-dicen en coro miyako y momoko viendo un vestido.

-si vamos a ver-dice momoko alegre mientras Kaoru suspira con fastidio.

-aquí vamos de nuevo-dice mientras se sienta en un banco para dormir, contaba con media hora al menos.

En otra parte de la ciudad mojo jojo, estaba preparando los últimos detalles de su ultima creación, un robot (que original ¬¬) pero que tenia cierto rayo especial que derrotaría a las chicas heroínas, subiéndose a este sale disparado destrozando unos edificios en el paso.

-búa jajá corran humanos inútiles, ríndanse ante el gran intelecto de mojo-dice el mono festejando mientras camina con el robot que cargaba una pistola láser gigante con un contenedor y varios espejos.

En el laboratorio, Ken mira las pantallas- hay que llamar a las chicas.-dice yendo para la maquina donde se comunica con ellas.

-es Ken que pasa-dice momoko curiosa ante el llamado.

-es mojo esta atacando la avenida de la ciudad, tienen que hacer algo-dice Ken serio.

-nos encargaremos-dice mientras la pelirroja y la rubia salen de la tienda corriendo. Despertando a Kaoru que estaba en el séptimo sueño, arrastrándola hasta un callejón.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko haciendo su pose envuelta en una luz rosa

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako haciendo su pose envuelta en una luz celeste

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru haciendo su pose un resplandor verde la envuelve, saliendo con sus ropas de heroínas.

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron en grupo.

Volando para el lugar, donde mojo destruye todo lo que tenia cerca divisando 3 puntos de colores en el cielo. Sus trajes eran parecidos, los zapatos eran con un poco mas de taco, pero para la alegría de bellota, su traje dejo la falda por una pollera pantalón verde (tipo la falda de Sakura de naruto shipuden, pero en verde y calza corta dejando a la vista las piernas de la morena para gusto de cierto rrb.)

-alto ahí mojo jojo-dice bombón mientras lanza su yo-yo- atrapando unos de los brazos del robot- deja a esa gente en paz.- la gente corre a refugiarse.

-al fin, ja, ja humanas tontas cayeron en mi trampa-dice mientras del brazo metatilco salen tentáculos que las atrapan, a pesar de destruir algunos…- al fin las venceré con mi nuevo invento.

En tanto los rrbz que andaban por ahí llegan alertados por las explosiones, mirando el "milagro" de su mama mono, butch y brick ríen chochos entre burlas para las chicas pero boomer mira a burbuja algo preocupado fingiendo que reía…todo por aparentar, no creyó que ese monos creara algo que las venciera de verdad. Si llegaba a amas tendría que actuar aunque sus amigos lo querrán colgar de las patas.

-chicos tenemos que ir mas de cerca-dice brick mientras se transforma gracias a la energía negra alrededor y sus relojes.

soy Ultra Brick!-dijo Brick mientras es envuelto en una luz roja oscura, su traje era el de simple pero tenia unas tiras cruzadas en forma de X, en el medio color bordo.

- soy Dashing Boomer!-dijo Boomer mientras era envuelto en una luz azul con su traje típico pero con el agregado de un pañuelo celeste medio oscuro en el costado. (ya verán su uso)

soy Fortified Butch!-dijo Butch, rodeado de una luz verde oscuro con su traje de villano pero con las mangas cortas dejando al aire sus brazos con los guantes sin dedos con unas vendas verdosas en los antebrazos. Mas una cadena en la cintura.

-Y juntos somos… Los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dicen con sus poses incluidas, mientras se deslizan en el aire…donde mojo.

Deslizándose en el aire donde mojo y las chicas. Viendo a su "mama" a punto de disparar una especie de rayo a la chicas, sonriendo perversos no había sido un mal día.

-parece que las superbobas al fin caerán-dice brick mientras le saca la lengua a momoko flotando cerca de ella, si bien eran rrb, el gusto por relojear la falda de las chicas no cambiaba mas.- por fin hiciste algo bien mono.

-si, jee, ¿Qué pasa nena ruda, no puedes con esos tentáculos?-dice Butch ganándose una mirada de odio de bellota que libera un brazo casi rozándole la nariz pero es apresada por mas tentáculos.

-ya veras cuando, te agarre idiota-dice Kaoru forcejeando…mientras el pelinegro miraba de reojo las piernas de la chica, si no le gustaba, era su enemiga y no podía caer en sentimentalismo como Boomer ( ¬¬ see claro…"su enemiga" entre nos…ni mi abuela se lo cree)

-burbuja yo…-dice entre falsas burlas, no sabia que hacer, si la salvaba sus hermanos lo matarían…cuando brick le reprocha por que no se burla con mas esmero- yo que lastima…la bebe…va a llorar-dice Boomer pero sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a miyako, cosa que ella nota había algo raro, casi podía jurar que estaba triste cuando un tentáculo la aprieta mas fuerte. Butch desde lejos lo mira de reojo, no es que le interesara lo que el sintiera…sabia que a su amigo le gustaba la bebita y esto no le era fácil aunque no veía otra, era su enemiga lo tenia que entender de un modo u otro.

-¡ahora verán!-dice mientras el robot saca una pistola gigante de la espalda- ¡¡les Hare lo mismo que a estas baterías, las vaciare y convertiré su energía en rayos z negros…para dominar el mundo!!-dice perverso…mientras tira unas baterías viejas.

-¿Qué debe estar bromeando?-dice momoko algo nerviosa ignorando las burlas de brick- ¬¬ cállate bruto, que...ah-dice al sentir el brazo metálico apretarla mas…

-ja, ja pobre la rosadita va a llorar-dice brick sacando la lengua, haciendo gestos de llorar con sus mano.

-suéltame, mono loco, te voy a golpear tanto que desearas estar muerto-dice bellota haciendo fuerza para liberarse de 4 tentáculos que lograban retenerla apenas…

-la marimacho, no puede hacer mucho, que pena y linda vista-dice burlón butch mientras vuela, si aprendieron a volar ¬¬, debajo de la falda de Kaoru la piernas sonriente enfureciendo a la chica que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto 4 veces.

-maldito pervertido, idiota, cuando me suelte… -dice furiosa…bellota mientras boomer no decía nada al ver a miyako así, quería hacer algo pero como hacerlo sin traicionar a sus hermanos.

-ahora verán-dice mojo mientras dispara el rayo, que extrae la energía de las chicas acumulándola en un contenedor, causando gran dolor que las hace gritar.-al fin mis hijos me respetan-dice subiendo la potencia del rayo

-ah ja, eso les pasa por tontas-dice brick descostillándose de la risa al igual que butch mientras el rubio no sabia que hacer, claro que mojo no previo con su brillante mente, que uno de los rayos se le escapo reflejándose en los vidrios de unos edificios impactando en los rrb, que entretenidos no lo vieron.

-mono idio…ahhg-dice brick mientras cae al suelo dolorido al igual que sus hermanos…- re..Cuerdame…matarlo.-dice con rencor

-hecho-dice Butch mientras golpea el suelo al sentir un fuerte shock en todo su cuerpo…

-estupido rayo-dice Boomer mientras se mordía la lengua, al menos burbuja no sufría sola.

-ah, me duele todo, ah-dicen las chicas mientras se sienten cansadas y los chicos apenas podían levantarse, karma je.

-creo que mojo no previo eso, bueno eso les enseñara a respetarne-dice el mono mirando a los chicos, cuando sus controles comenzaron a brillar, era demasiada energía, las flechas volaban de arriba a bajo y el contenedor estaba ardiendo.- a mojo no le gustara esto-dice el mono asustado cuando el robot comienza a temblar…y el contenedor explota con una estela de humo…que nubla la vista.

Varios rayos blancos y negros volvieron a sus dueños, restaurándolos pero entre la explosión algunos volaron fuera cayendo en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

-mm…mi cabeza-dice momoko mientras se libera del tentáculo roto, cabe decir que la explosión las libero. –chicas están bien

-si-dice miyako mientras tose, siendo mirada de reojo por el rubio, algo contento de ver a la chica bien. – que paso

-algo, en cuanto agarre a ese idiota-dice molesta parándose mirando donde Butch se estaba levantando.

-hey, están bien-dice brick mientras se sienta en el piso, algo mareado…acomodándose la gorra.- ese mono idiota, no puede construir nada útil.

-si eso creo-dice Boomer mientras respiraba con fuerza

-si, por ahora, donde esta ese mono lo voy a matar a golpes-dice mientras Butch molesto crea de su energía unos guantes de boxeo verde con espinas…y una R en dorado.

-ya cálmate, primero ocupémonos de las bobas mientras estén débiles-dice brick mientras saca su boomerang rojo afilado.

Ambos grupos se ven molesto ignorando a mojo que quedo algo inconciente tras al explosión que no lo mando a volar. Un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar, acompañado del cielo que se oscurecía de pronto…donde es iluminado por dos rayos blando y dos negros en distintos lugares con unas partículas de color naranja y violeta ente ellas. En el laboratorio el profesor utonio miraba los controles estaba fuera de si, Ken le ayudaba pero no pudieron hacer mucho saltaron de rosca rompiéndose…mientras puchi daba vueltas como loco persiguiendo su cola agarrandose la cabeza.

-¡no puedo resistirlo, mucha energía, mucha energía, rayos z negro, rayos z blancos, rayos z negros, rayos z blanco…es mucho…¡¡-dice mientras para de pronto cayendo apagando sus circuitos de la sobrecarga.

En la pelea

-esos son rayos z blancos-dice miyako asombrada ante el poder que despedía a distancia.

-si eso parece, nunca habíamos tenido algo así-dice la líder rosa mientras deja de pelear…

-pero también hay negros, habrá nuevos villanos-dice Kaoru seria peleando de todos modos con Butch que le hacia par a su martillo con sus guantes de boxeo.

-no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir a ver-dice mientras Kaoru le logra dar un golpe que lo Estrella a Butch contra el asfalto…volando junto a sus hermanas...¬¬ corrección ellas la arrastraron por que de ser ella seguía peleando.

-esa desgraciada-dice el chico mientras se levanta del golpe con la mejilla violeta volando donde las chicas pero brick lo detiene…- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, se están escapando?

-déjalas, luego nos vengaremos en el colegio, pueda que halla nuevos villanos y tenemos que ir a ver-dice el rojo sonriente…mientras Butch sonríe al ver al rubio aun desmayado por un golpe que recibió de bellota, golpeándolo para despertarlo.

-claro-dice mientras vuela con el rubio molesto con un gran Chichón en la cabeza

-¬¬ era necesario-dice volando cruzado de brazos…

-si, por lento-dice el verde burlón mientras vuelan para uno de los rayos z negros…brilla con un leve resplandor naranja. Con un extraño escalofrío parecido al de esta mañana antes de ver a zeta…algo no me gustaba en eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, jee si actualice rápido…ando inspirada…así que acá se los dejo, nuevos chicos z se unen..Jee

Espero que les guste jee.

**Kaoru- ¬¬ estupido butch pervertido, no se va a escapar-dice la chica con su mazo…si el baka se logro escapar… con un par de lesiones, 4 costillas rotas, un ojo morado y una muela floja…**

**Necrara- como lo se…bueno quien creen que lo oculta…a cambio de unos favores ¬¬ jee**

**Kaoru- ¿dijiste algo?**

**Necrara- no nada, solo me quejaba de mi facu…y por cierto atrapaste a butch…**

**Kaoru- ¬¬ casi el desgraciado pervertido se escapo por la alcantarilla, bueno siento tan enano no creo que tuviera problema en caber-dice mientras el nombrado escondido en un armario le late una vena. **

**Necrara- ¿en serio? Mira vos ¬¬** jee **

**Boomer- hola, necrara-sama, gracias por la tarde libre-dice el rubio chocho…**

**Miyako- si en verdad me divertí mucho-dice la chica sonriente tomando la mano de boomer. **

**Necrara-de nada, pero recuerda azulado…¬¬ el domingo me bañas a mi perro-digo seria**

**Boomer- lo se, lo Hare, me gustan los animales-dice mientras miyako sonríe**

**Miyako- yo te puedo ayudar, boombi-dice tierna mientras el rubio queda rojo…**

**Necrara- ¬¬ jee "boombi" espera a que se entere tus hermanos- digo mientras el rubio me mira pálido…**

**Boomer- T T por favor no se lo digas….me cargaran de por vida..por fa, por fa…por favor…-dice suplicando…**

**Necrara- na. , estoy bromeando…no diré nada…^^-digo mientras el chico suspira aliviado…**

**Boomer- gracias, Hare que tu perro brille de limpio-dice mientras se va con miyako…**

**Kaoru- me perdi de algo- dice tras levantarme con sillon y todo buscando a butch…**

**Necrara- no nada interesante…- cuando se escucha un grito… o_o?**

**Boomer-¿Qué haces kojiro en el armario de limpieza?-dice el rubio encontrando al moreno por buscar una esponja…**

**Butch- este yo..Cierra la boca, kaoru quiere matarme…-dice mientras entorna la puerta..**

**Boomer- ¬¬ eso te pasa por pervertido, quien te manda a espiarla-dice cruzado de brazos**

**Butch- ¿¡que, no la espío, por lo haría es una marimacho, bruta, fea, tonta…etc.…de buen trasero aun así …- siente un escalofrío en la espalda- T T esta detrás Mio con su mazo , ¿no?-dice pálido…**

**Boomer- si, mejor corre…-dice burlón mientras se hecha a correr…- tonto…ahora a bañar al perro de necrara ^^ con miyako…-dice enamorado. **

**Kaoru- ¬¬***** espera a que te agarre¡¡¡ pervertido, me las vas a pagar…te voy a dejar mas enano que una cucaracha-dice mientras lo golpea con el martillo dejándole un gran Chichón…el chico sigue corriendo con la cabeza sangrándole….**

**Butch- ah demonios…patas para que las quiero…-dice mientras huye…- hey zeta donde estas cuando te necesito…**

**Necrara- bueno chaito, luego me cuentan tortolos-digo mientras me voy antes que me oigan…¬¬ jee**

**Los verdes desaparecen…del horizonte…**

**En el cine…**

**Zeta- ****ja que buena película…, mas aun no la pagamos-dice viendo a brick…comiendo unas papas con refrescos (si se ratearon al cine…para ver una terror…momoko le tenia miedo y se fue de compras con Sakura…y zeta tenia franco del laburo ¬¬ UU)**

**Brick- es verdad, papas?-dice ofreciéndole la bolsa**

**Zeta- claro…- toma algunas- por cierto por que tengo la sensación que alguien me llama…-mira la techo pensativa…- na. Olvídalo debe ser mi imaginación…**

**Cap 5: los naranjas, Blake y Bunny**

-ja, ja, tontos…-dice Shin mientras esta en el puente tirando bolas de pegote verde, a los autos que pasaban por debajo, el colegio había sido muy aburrido a excepción de ese trío de amigos que le parecieron divertidos…y buenos cómplices…para bromas.- esto es genial, que vemos aquí un convertible-dice mientras saca una mini bomba olorosa ajustándola con su gomera.

-si como te dije, en la oficina…-dice un tipo hablando por teléfono cuando siente algo que apesta…en su auto..recibiendo la bomba de Shin que se mataba de risa…en el piso…-¡¡ah que asco, mi auto nuevo!!-dice entre quejas el hombre casi chochando…

-ja, ja eso estuvo de primera…ese idiota su cara no tenia precio-dice Shin matándose de risa sin ver el rayo negro que volaba donde el, acomodándose las antiparras típicas en su cabeza…ya sacando otra bomba…apuntando cuando – veamos la siguiente vic…-dice viendo el rayo que nota tarde golpeándolo.

Shin es envuelto por un aura negra que le recorre todo el cuerpo, con cierto cosquilleo despidiendo gran energía que lanza una torre de poder negro que resplandece con cierto toque naranja en medio de un cielo oscuro de pronto…temblando la tierra. Al recobrar la conciencia, se sienta mareado tocando su cabeza, antiparras en su lugar, su conquistador rostro normal pero había algo diferente su ropa no era la misma…

-hey que es esto-dice mientras se observa con el traje rrb pero en naranja medio oscuro, guantes sin dedos, su gomera estaba diferente, mas grande y mejorada con una R en ella…haciéndolo pensar…- momento donde he visto este look que esta genial…mmm...-dice mientras se sacude el pelo enrulado marrón oscuro- ah ya recuerdo con esos chicos locos…rrb…¿momento ósea que ahora soy uno de ellos…? ¡soy un chico rowdy…siiii, esto es genial!!-dice mientras festeja a saltos y gritos…con cierta idea ala mente si ellos tenían armas con poderes destructivos….el también en teoría.

Sacando unas esferas naranjas de un bolsillo trasero, casi idénticas solo que tenían unos números, en ellas, tomando la esfera 1 que brilla apuntando a un buzón cercano que al tener contacto se derrite como manteca con el acido…

-genial, veamos que hace, bomba 2-dice mientras dispara a un auto estacionado que explota en el aire sacando una perversa sonrisa al chico…- esto es grandioso, ¡quien es el mejor tirador…yo soy, yo soy!-dice mientras baila cómico…cuando los rrb lo ven y bastante obvio por el escándalo que hacia.

Lanzando la esfera 3, que hace que una hombre se rasque como loco, una bomba pica-pica, en total había hasta el numero 5…pero cuando se disponía a probarla…alguien le silbo…

-Ey, tu el tirador-dice brick mientras aterriza al frente mirando a Shin…mismo uniforme solo que en naranja, reloj de transformación en muñeca derecha, mirada perversa y aura negra si era uno de los suyos, esperaba un villano nuevo pero esto era mejor, mas gente para su grupo.

-hummm...hey los conozco son esos locos geniales, rrb-dice Shin sonriente…

-¿entonces este chico es un nuevo integrante…?-dice boomer curioso y asombrado del daño que hizo con solo media hora de haberse transformado.

-¬¬ no tonto, es un payaso de circo que hace malabares-dice butch molestando al rubio que lo mira mal- obvio que es eso, pero quien diría si tienes cerebro para usar que no se te descomponga por pensar-dice burlón el verde.

-cállate, que en todo caso al menos tengo en tu caso no naciste con esa capacidad-dice boomer sacando la lengua casi iniciando una pelea pero brick los para mirándolos serio.

-ya paren de pelear, tenemos que dar la bienvenida al nuevo-dice serio y emocionado brick mientras Shin sonríe chocho…- a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas, nombre de villano el otro después hablamos?

-pues en ese caso…mmm…-dice pensativo cuando como en su mente su propio poder le da un nombre- boom shot Blake-dice sonriente mientras los chicos se miran cómplices…

-en ese caso, Blake, ya eres uno de nosotros-dice brick mientras le tiende la mano…saludándose y enseñándole una perversa sonrisa. – ahora tu iniciación, ir a molestar a esas supertontas.

-las nenas justicieras, con gusto mientras y cuanto pueda husmear bajo su falda-dice pervertido cosa que el rojo lo mira burlón, este chico le comenzaba a caer bien mirando a butch cómplice.

-no se mas, soy brick el líder, el es butch y el otro boomer-dice mientras los señala- primero te enseñaremos a volar, iremos por el otro villanos –señala el rayo negro de tinte violeta- y les daremos a esas tontas una buena lección.

-como diga jefe-dice Shin burlón…- solo una cosa-dice mientras lanza la esfera 4 a un auto que se frena de pronto…con unas personas saliendo por la peste de la bomba y lanzando la otra esfera 5 a unas personas que los congela al instante…- ahora si, estoy a sus ordenes.-dice mientras los chicos ríen ante el efecto de los disparos del chico naranja.

Tras enseñarle como volar se dirigen hacia el otro pilar negro…ahora sumando una raya naranja a su trío de colores.

En tanto con las chicas…

En un parque, Sakura, estaba de vuelta de un mandado hacia calor decidiendo parar a descansar en un banco abanicándose con un abanico…mirando a los chicos correr pero mas las flores de lugar. Quedándose tranquila cuando siente una refrescante brisa…sonriendo pero no duro mucho…el cielo de oscureció asustándola, peor aun un especie de rayo volaba donde unos niños…que se quedaron distraídos por el cambio climático repentino…

-oigan niños cuidado-dice mientras los empuja tirando sus compras…recibiendo un rayo z blanco…

Se sentía rara, no estaba segura pero no tenia miedo, esa luz la reconfortaba casi como la brisa de hace un rato, siendo envuelta de un resplandor naranja que dispara un pilar de luz…temblando la tierra. Mirando algo nerviosa su ropa que desaparecía bañada en luz naranja claro…abrasándose a su misma con un cosquilleo…avergonzada.

-que paso, mi ropa…es..-dice mirándose ahora con el uniforme de las ppgz pero en naranja, con su abanico ahora mas grande y personalizado, se hizo doble aunque por ser su tamaño no le pesaban, eran tan livianos como una pluma.- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué era ese rayo y por que esta ropa se me hace conocida?...momento ya se…son las heroínas de la ciudad, las chicas superpoderosas z…¿ósea que soy una de ellas?

Dice mientras duda de todo preguntándose de cada cosa habida del tema…cuando recuerda a los niños…que el cielo oscuro por una tormenta dispara un rayo eléctrico que le da una rama que esta por caer sobre dichos niños que la quedaron mirando…

-no-dice inconciente mueve el abanico creando una corriente de viento que vuela la rama lejos…lo chicos corren asustados…con sus mamas- casi…pero aun esto confundida.

-ahí esta-dice momoko mientras baja mirando a la chica, mismo uniforme pero en naranja con dos abanicos…era…¡¡una nueva chica a su grupo, era fantástico!!- hola, estas bien.

-si eso creo-dice algo a avergonzada Sakura mirando como bellota y burbuja bajan al lado de la líder rosa….

-ella es como nosotras-dice miyako curiosa sonriendo alegre cosa que calma a Sakura.- soy burbuja, no te asustes no es nada malo, estarás bien-dice amable- ellas son Blossom y buttercup-dice mientras le ofrece la mano.

-hola un gusto…ese ataque de viento estuvo genial-dice momoko ilusionada con la nueva chica…

-¬¬ ya cálmate, que tal-dice bellota suspirando hubiera preferido seguir peleando con esos idiotas.

-gracias…eto…soy…Bunny creo-dice mientras hace una reverencia que miyako le corresponde sonriente.

-pues Bunny, bienvenidas a nuestro grupo-dice momoko mientras la abrasa feliz, cosa que la castaña ríe algo sonrojada…

-si que bien, ahora vamos a atrapar esos idiotas-dice bellota molesta quería vengarse de butch…

-ya no te enojes, aun nos falta el otro rayo violeta…quizás sea otra chica…luego arrestaremos a esos escandalosos -dice emocionada momoko…alzando vuelo con las demás…pero Bunny baja la mirada…había un problema sabia volar…

-eto, Blossom yo…bueno ^//^, je no se volar-dice Sakura algo sonrojada…y nerviosa

-es cierto-dice miyako mientras la mira- ven te ayudaremos-dice extendiéndole la mano que Bunny acepta feliz, no sabia en lo que se metía pero se sentía honrada de ser parte de dicho grupo.

Tras enseñarle a volar, se mueven hacia el otro pilar de luz blanca violeta…

-esta tormenta no me gusta-dice la rubia mirando el cielo oscuro…cuando a lo lejos ve al grupo rrb volando a lo lejos en particular la estela azul, últimamente no la atacaba con la misma fuerza, hasta diría que se contenía sin mencionar cierto ramo de rosas blancas…que tenia en la tarjeta para "burbuja"…no para miyako…y considerando que apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…con cierta estela azul a lo lejos desapareciendo…la tenia pensativa.

-hey burbuja, me escuchas-dice momoko trayéndola de sus pensamientos sonriendo como siempre.

-eh si, solo pensaba que estará pasando-dice mientras ríe nerviosa, la líder asiente, era verdad algo raro estaba pasando sin mencionar esos rayos negro que no la tranquilizaba, Volando para el otro pilar de luz.

En tanto mojo, movía su robot donde el rayo z negro mas cercano, el violeta para extraer la fuerza antes que desaparezca…

-ya verán, mocosas molestas cuando mojo obtenga ese poder…nada me detendrá-dice perverso mientras camina con su robot algo roto, para el barrio chino.

En el cielo, butch se dirigía al mismo lugar con el grupo con la puntada en su nuca y ojo cubierto, poniendo una disimulada mano sobre este, le dolía, como esta mañana antes de ver a zoka o mejor dicho zeta/pyro. Mas aun viendo que el pilar negro restante venia del barrio chino.

-tengo un raro presentimiento…y no se que tengas que ver pyro pero lo averiguare-dice butch mientras vuela mas rápido hacia el lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola perdon por la tardanza…pero con la facu no tengo tiempo….en fin aca les dejo el nuevo cap….espero que les guste y dejen comentarios….**

**saludos necrara…**

**aclaro puede que tenga alguna que otra "palabra" …**

**y para quien me envio la alerta serias tan amable de decirme cual te parece mi error…asi lo corrijo…**

**gracias….**

Zoka se sentía rara, como si su cuerpo fuera atravesado por un rayo pero no dolía al contrario era placentero y extraño. Era raro pero sentía una especie de la calidez de esa energía oscura como si proviniera de alguien cercano viniendo a su mente kojiro, ¿momento por ahora se le vino a la mente su viejo compañero de tretas? Definitivamente ese día estaba loco, mientras entre la oscuridad una líneas de color violeta oscuro envolvían su cuerpo, mirando al cielo que parecía oscurecerse dando inicio a una tormenta salida de la nada, recordando como es que ahora estaba envuelta en una esfera negra…

Flashbacks

Zoka ya venia feliz de hacer la ultima entrega antes del descanso de la tarde, su trabajo era divertido ir de acá para allá a máxima velocidad…claro aguantando al gritón de su jefe, pero bueno nada es perfecto. Sube el volumen de sus auriculares mientras doblas en una esquina, bailando un poco mientras cierra sus ojos patinando de espalda mientras esquiva a la gente.

-solo faltan 3 entregas luego del descanso y me iré a casa...maldito viejo abusivo, tonta ciudad…mm....pero supongo que no esta tan mal, no nudillos-dice Zoka sonriente recordando su viejo amigo.

En eso algunas personas empiezan a correr, Zoka no le da importancia, quizás tenían que ir al baño o algo, le trataban de decir algo pero no escuchaba con la música alta y algunos le sacudían sus brazos desesperados…parándose de pronto mientras se ajusta la correa del Roller, "gente loca, na. Que me importa"-dice en su mente mientras tararea una canción…

-oiga sea claro ¿Qué pasa?-dice Zoka cuando el hombre corre señalando algo… la chica gira la cabeza viendo un rayo negro que vuela donde ella, trata de correr pero este la alcanza….-demo..-dice o trata de decir cuando entra en un trance liberando hacia el cielo un rayo negro que forma un pilar con un leve brillo violeta oscuro…

Fin del flashbacks

Brick y compañía estaban llegando donde el pilar violeta riendo ya imaginando al 5 chico, las maldades que harían y demás cosa. Pero butch estaba extrañamente callado como si sintiera que algo iba a pasar…

-que pasa algo-dice boomer curioso ya que brick y Blake estaban a puro chiste ignorando la cara del rrb verde.

-no, solo que…olvídalo –dice serio mientras vuela mas rápido siendo alcanzado por el rubio que del grupo era el mas rápido…

-ya que te pasa, estas raro desde esta mañana-dice el rubio mientras butch lo mira de costado, a pesar de las peleas que tenían se conocían bastante y tenían algún que otro secreto compartido…¬¬ ejem cierto regalo del rubio a burbuja.

-nada solo…es un presentimiento-dice pensativo viendo que llegaban al lugar y en la mente del pelinegro el nombre de zeta daba vueltas…

Mojo llego con su dichoso robot al lugar viendo que la energía oscura seguía latente, sacando un segundo aparato para absorberla, riendo victorioso muy pronto utilizaría esa fuerza para destruir a esas niñas molestas, cuando este lo acerca raramente es rechazado por una barrera sonica que lo empuja para atrás con una gran explosión que rompe unos vidrios y deja sordo a los chicos que se acercaban…

-ah pero que diablos-dice brick mientras se tapa los oídos que le dolían

-viejo me quedo sordo-dice Blake mientras daba vueltas aturdido…- quien dejo prendido el volumen alto

-no se, pero están bien-dice boomer mientras algo dolorido de oídos mira al par mientras kojiro golpeando su oreja para hacerla reaccionar…ve entre el humo de la explosión una figura y al robot de su "mama mono" medio destruido…

-ah mis oídos…oigan ahí esta el quinto compadre-dice Shin mientras se logra destapar la oreja…señalando la figura…en tanto en el cielo se escuchaba unos truenos que rompían el cielo del ruido que hacían.

-es verdad…-dice brick sonriente…mientras de la esfera negra sobresalen dos ojos violetas brillando con intensidad que dio un escalofrío a butch, no de miedo sino de otra cosa…como si conociera esos ojos.

-¡maldito duende, mojo te enseñara!-dice el mono molesto mientras sube el robot a su máxima fuerza disparando un puño volador que va donde Zoka que en trance crea una barrera esférica que la protege deteniendo al puño. Que tan solo con tocarlo lo deja sin energía dejado a mojo con la boca abierta, sintiendo algo raro como si alguien en la misma tormenta la llamara y la repeliera al mismo tiempo.

El viento sopla disipando el humo de las explosión haciendo mas notoria la figura de zeta…mientras butch se la queda mirando, ese chico era raro sus ojos los conocía…el humo se corre viendo parte de la cara. Las miradas del verde y la violeta se cruzan dando un escalofrío a ambos era oficial ese día era raro, se había reencontrado con su vieja amiga de la infancia y ahora era parte de su grupo. – no es posible…zeta…-dice casi en un murmuro

En tanto en otra parte del barrio chino en un callejón entre edificios un pilar violeta pero de rayo z blanco tomaba la forma de una esfera envolviendo una figura. Esta sentía al igual que zeta que la energía eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo expandiéndose por las venas, desde los pies hasta las cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo viendo como ahora unos rayos surcaban el cielo oscuro haciéndole par a los truenos… pensando como había ocurrido eso, tan solo salio a sacar la basura del restaurante donde trabajaba cuando vio a unos niños jugar y noto un rayo raro que se dirigía hacia ellos, corriendo ante la alerta a excepción de uno que tropezó, revoleo la basura corriendo para donde estaba empujándolo tirandolo hacia un callejón mientras el recibió el impacto.

Las chicas llegan mientras esquivan los rayos, quien sea esa chica tenia gran fuerza…

-oye tranquilízate, vas a lastimar al alguien-dice momoko mientras se acerca…cuando unas torres de luz caían sobre la figura- ¡cuidado!-dice mientras trata de llegar al igual que las otras chicas…cuando un campo electromagnético se instala deteniendo las torres levitandolas hacia un costado. Miyako noto una mano que las dirigía pero había algo raro no era de mujer…sino de ¿hombre?

-Blossom hay algo raro-dice la rubia mientras Bunny evitaba los rayos como podía viendo que sus pelos se paraban por la estática…

-es verdad…esa..no..momento…-dice Kaoru mientras se acerca quedando muda…- es un chico-dice mientras momoko queda con la boca abierta…

-¿Qué un chico…héroe?-dice la rosa mientras se acerca al ver que la estática baja y la esfera de luz se hacia mas trasparente…dando a conocer a un chico como dijo Kaoru…-¡¡ah no puedo creerlo un chico superhéroe!!-dice con ojos de corazón…

-y ya empezamos-dice Kaoru suspirando mientras la chico de pelo negro con una cola china que le llegaba hasta la espalda, con una remera blanca, pantalón negro con unos decorados amarillos, zapatos parecidos a los de los rrb pero con rayos dibujados en este…y un chaleco violeta que le llegaba hasta pasada la cintura medio abierto cerrado con unas tiras en forma de cruz y unos lazos tipo cinturón suelto a los costados que lo envolvían creando un esfera protectora. El chico sostenía una lanza en tonos violetas, blanco y detalles amarillos con una esfera con púas antes de la cuchilla…

valla es un chico-dice Bunny algo sonrojada su mirada violeta era penetrante, su rostro era serio no demostraba emoción casi en transe…

es verdad-dice Miyako mientra lo observa un no creyendo que había pasado…

ya deja de bailar-dice Kaoru molesta mientras la rosa hace pucheros, la verde se acerca mirándolo se le hacia conocido… en tanto zein mira al cielo sintiendo una presencia que lo atraía oculta en la tormenta pero a la vez lo alejaba casi como el ying-yang…

ah, ¿Quién eres, cual es tu signo, tienes novia, quieres salir conmigo?-dice enamorada momoko mientras Miyako y Bunny reían avergonzadas…

mm…no se..creo que statick, tigre, y no gracias no estoy interesado-dice de un modo cortes y algo extrañado mientras momoko agachaba la cabeza..triste otra vez la rechazaron…

tu papa no es Akihito lee Cheng , campeón mundial 4 años consecutivos en estilo libre-dice kaoru mientras zein la queda mirando, ojos verdes, pelo corto desparejo, tez blanca medio morena…no era posible…

si pero como lo…-dice zein mirándola penetrante dando algo de celos a momoko…- valla quien diría prima-dice el chico sonriendo mientras las otras 3 chicas casi se caen de no ser por que estaban volando…

si, como es la cosa-dice kaoru mientras choca las manos con el y le da un abraso corto…

eh, buttercup nos explicas-dice momoko celosa de la cercanía de su amiga con su héroe proyecto novio.

Si el es mi primo, y creo que en laboratorio podemos hablarlo mas tranquilo…-dice kaoru mientras miyako asiente así era mejor…

Ya que ¬¬**-dice momoko molesta…mientras Bunny ríe avergonzada…- soy Blossom, ella es bubbles y ella es Bunny-dice señalándolas…

Un gusto en conocerlas, creo que soy statick-dice el chico con una leve reverencia cuando siente un escalofrío mirando la dirección donde zeta…- hay algo que…-dice mientras sale disparado dejando a las chicas sin palabras…

Hey espera-dice kaoru siguiéndolo…al igual que las chicas que trataban de alegrar a momoko…

En tanto donde la misma zeta…

-momento…hay algo que no cuadra aquí…-dice brick mientras se acerca…cuando nota que el "chico" tenia mas curvas de lo pensado…

-ese chico, es raro-dice Shin tratando de ajustar la vista…

-es verdad…ese no es...un chico…es…¿¡una chica?!-dice boomer con los ojos como plato, viendo como esta lucia un traje similar a lo de ellos. La campera rrb pero mas corta en tono violeta, una remera violeta mas oscuro de un solo hombro que hacían notar los "sospechosa" que era, unos pantalón negros con detalles amarillos que le llegaban hasta pasada la rodillas, con unos cinturones en la cadera, con una media de red negra en uno de los pies con los zapatos del grupo en tono violeta oscuro con un especie de rayo en los costados (con algo de estilo de los zapatos de naruto que es tipo sandalia o algo así), su pelo tenia las mismas 4 coletas erizadas por la electricidad que la rodeaba, su cuello lucia un pequeño collar con púas y de la campara sobresalían unas tiras largas que se movían por si solas formando un circulo alrededor con una esfera de electricidad en la puntas alimentando el campo de protección. Cerrando los puños vestidos con guantes sin dedos negro con unas muñequeras gruesas de metal con los ojos cerrados mientras se le hacia un tic en el ojo…

-ya veras…desgra..Ciada-dice con algo de asombro mojo parando de manejar los controles…viendo lo que los chicos notaron, era una chica…- momento, esa mocosa tiene el uniforme de mis chicos…ósea…¡¡que mojo ahora tiene una hija!!-dice mientras se agarra la cabeza confundido….

-cállate, saco de pulgas, remendó de primate bueno para nada-dice zoka hablando por primera vez…- mono estupido- abre sus ojos mostrando un brillo asesino- ¡¡yo no soy tu hija, por lo que entiendo me llamo shadow y no se que diablos pasa, ni por que tengo este poder pero lo que si se que te voy a romper la cara, nadie me llama duende!!-dice molesta mientras a mojo su cara de tiñio de azul… viendo que entre la lista de insulto su voz iba subiendo de tono llegando a un grito sonido que rompió el vidrio de la cabina de manejo del robot y varios cristales a al redonda… haciendo que el robot se impacte contra un edificio…

-¬¬ y para el trío de idiota..Si soy una chica…cómprense lentes, bakas-dice mirando perversa al grupo y una mirada burlona a butch que se le formo una escondida sonrisa cómplice…el mundo estaba loco…pero como le gustaba que sea así…

-¡ah mojo te enseñara a respetarlo, mojo es un genio y no un saco de pulgas!-dice mientras hace que el robot dispare el segundo puño que zeta salta mientras las tiras de su campera lo envuelven casi como brazos absorbiendo su energía proyectándola en su manos como esferas que rodean a mojo…- ja es lo mejor que puede hacer..luces tontas…-dice cuando a zeta le sonríe perversa mientras se acerca caminado por el robot dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida al mono, que asustado ante su mirada enciende el cohete que dispara el robot hacia el cielo esperando liberarse de ella pero la ve parada como su nada. La chica se magnetizo al metal del robot…

-hora del show-dice zeta perversa mientras le da el 1-2 al mono que no solo sentía el golpe sino un shock eléctrico…que dejaba carbon negro al mono…cuando zeta salta del robot al aire disparando las esfera de luz que al entrar al contacto con el aparato explota…a todo dar…. – jaaa ahí te ves mono loco-dice zeta riendo en el aire…cuando recuerda un detalle pequeño pero importante…no sabia como volar…

Cayendo al aire viendo como la salvaba cuando ve una antena cerca lanzandose hacia ella tocandola pero esta se rompe cayendon con antena y todo….cuando unos ya se preparaba para plantar contra el cemento los pies y ver como la safaba…sintio unos brazos que la alzaron tipo novia…

-pero que demonios-dice zeta al ver al desgraciado que la habia tocado cuando ve que era nudillos…- no me jodas—dice con una burlona sonrisa

-je parece que el mapache gano esta vez-dice kojiro mientras zeta lo mira complice…abrasandolo por el cuello…cosa que sonrojo al chico pero no se quejaba…

-si supongo que si-dice mientras vuela donde los chicos que aun tenian la cara de no caer a la idea…

-o_o…- chicos…

-¡¡pero que haces, butch, ella…es…bueno...una chica…!!-dice el rojo frustrado de no entender que había pasado revolviendo su pelo sin su gorra…- se supone que fuera un chico…para que hiciéramos maldades como quinteto…y…-dice tras un largo discurso….de por que y como…

-no entiendo nada, pero me agrada esa chica…no quieres que te cargue-dice Shin acercándose pero el par verde- violeta le da una mirada de muerte…

-¬¬** - el par serio mientras boomer mira la situación aun sin creerlo…

-o.o en serio eres una chica, pero posees aura negra y tu uniforme es como el de nosotros-dice boomer aun asombrado…

-si ¿y?-dice butch como si nada…mientras brick ya le latía una vena…

-como que ¿y? ella es una mujer se supone que somos…los rrb…odiamos a las chicas de ese modo..y…-dice mientras ya no sabe que decir…

-pues si odian a las mujeres…Son gay-dice zeta como si nada mientras kojiro se le escapa una carcajada…

-¡¡oye no somos maricas…solo que…!!!-dice molesta el rojo ya tiñendo su cara del color de su gorra…

-¬¬ solo que son machistas, idiota y hasta ahora por que quien sabe las hormonas no se te alborotaron no las buscas….de lo contrario son lo que dije antes-dice como si nada- el naranja tiene cara de pervertido, el rubio creo que no esta en este mundo…y tu bueno si dices eso con respecto a las mujeres tu sabrás…-dice burlona mientras butch se largo a reír esa era zeta.

-te encanta buscar guerra-dice cómplice…-dice zeta le saca la lengua burlona..- bueno de boomer no te lo niego anda en la luna…y el otro si tiene esa cara…

-que puedo decir viene de familia-dice perversa…- por cierto alguien me explica que paso acá y como rayos se vuela…-dice algo sonrojada estaba cómoda pero estas en esa posición de doncella en peligro le fastidiaba…

-pues paso que-iba a decir boomer…Shin se acerca baboso ganándose una descarga de zeta..

-Ey ella es tu novia…no tiene una prima que me puedas presentar-dice Shin algo negro mientras el par se sonroja…

-¡¡que novia ni que novia…ella…es!!-dice brick molesto…

-ella es como nosotros, es shadow pero yo la conozco como pyro, una vieja compañera del reformatorio y no es ninguna heroína justiciera, es mas rata que tu..Cuando quiere-dice butch serio dejando a brick con la boca abierta…en que momento el mundo se volvió loco ¿butch defendiendo a una chica? Era el Apocalipsis.

-pero…-dice brick cuando ven a lo lejos llegar las ppg con su nuevo integrante…- genial lo que faltaba –dice poniéndose la gorra molesto…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, acá necrara apareciendo tras mucho, mucho tiempo actualizando, desde ya disculpen la demora, ando con facu y tiempo me es escaso…

En todo caso gracias por la paciencia, y tratare de subir mas caps cuando pueda…

Espero que les guste, esta seria no me pertenece, si así fuera haría algo mas interesante los programas, ni modo, los personajes tienen entre 16 a 18.

**-hasta que apareces-dice brick mirando la tele-no hay mas papas**

**-¬¬ y yo soy un supermercado con patas?**

**-no, pero eres la autora, así que consigue papas-dice señalando el paquete vacío…**

**-a mi me respetas y por favor o esta autora te hará hacer algo que no quieres…**

**-que cosa?-dice desafiante..- no te tengo miedo, puedo soportar cualquier tortura, soy el líder de los RRDFZ-dice serio.**

**-así?-dice sacando una libreta anotando algo tipo death note – veamos que piensas ahora.**

**De pronto momoko aparece y los besa chocha en los labios dejándolo rojo…abrasándolo mientras este ya le hacia conjunto a su gorra…**

**-te quiero lindo brick, ven me harías un favor-dice momoko picara…**

**-lo que quieras-dice aun en trance..**

**A los 5 min., están en un centro comercial, momoko comprando dulces de todo tipo y brick cargando bolsas y pagando cuentas.**

**-necrara-sama¡-dice molesto gritando al aire…mientras la ppgz rosa le pone mas bolsas en el brazo.**

**-escuchaste algo?-dice zoka a butch mientras miran la tele conmigo.**

**-no, debió ser la tele-dice butch sin darle importancia**

**-si quizás era un loco-digo mientras como papas…-que te diviertas brick.**

**-que?-dice zoka/butch sin entender**

**-nada que la película es buena…-digo burlona**

LOS VIOLETAS

Mientras zein llega frenando en el aire mientras era envuelto en una esfera de energía leve, buscando esa energía que lo repelía y lo atraía a la vez observando al grupo de los chicos. Mas allá del desastre que había sus ojos se clavaron en Zoka que emitía esa energía, como su contraparte en rayos z negros, la cercanía de ambos polos causaba el titileo de las luces cercanas y el erizamiento de mas de un pelo. Zoka aun abrasada a butch lo mira curiosa, su aura blanca le fastidiaba pero le era familiar aparte de curiosamente vestir del mismo color.

Pero cuando zein estaba apunto de decir algo…

-alto ahí chicos-dice momoko como típico discurso de heroína mientras zein sale de su transe, bajando la tensión de la electricidad- ¡en nombre de la justicia y la verdad los detendré…!-dice momoko cuando nota a Shin mirando desde el piso debajo de su falda…quedando roja.

-^/^ hey es rosa frutilla-dice pícaro mientras recibe un golpe de momoko con su yo-yo sonrojada molesta esquivando como podía el martillo de Kaoru -¡ah mama, patas para que las quiero!-dice burlón..

-ven aquí pervertido, te mandare a volar-dice buttercup seria mientras Shin corría, lanzando unas bombas de hielo que casi congelan a la chica que las esquiva justo a tiempo.

-eso estuvo cerca-dice miyako mientras boomer la mira rojo, pero tratando de disimular mirando para el costado.

-jaa no pueden con nosotros súper tontas-dice brick burlón mientras contrarrestaba el yo-yo con su boomerang.

-eh chicas…quienes son ellos-dice Bunny curiosa aun sin entender mucho…

-son los rowdyruff boys y…una chica?-dice momoko descolocada…- como es posible..o_oUU

-¬¬ recién nos lo dicen-dice brick irónico cuando zein obstruye un ataque del boomerang con su lanza…

-a las damas no se les pega, niño-dice static serio mientras brick gruñe, no muy seguro de si era por la intervención de este "héroe" o de que la rosadita lo mire enamorada…

-cállate tonto-dice el chico molesto- y ¿Quién se supone que eres un ppgz masculino jaa, donde esta tu falda?-dice brick burlón a carcajadas al igual que Shin y butch, de paso Zoka que se reía por el comentario…

-yo luchare por el amor y paz…jaa pero no encontré falda que combine con mis ojos-dice Shin burlón riendo se carcajadas…

-soy static y te enseñare modales-dice serio mientras levanta su lanza contra el lanzando un rayo de esta que brick esquiva yendo a parar contra la parejita verde/violeta cuando Zoka mueve las tiras de su chaqueta envolviéndolos creando un escudo que absorbe el ataque…devolviéndoselo con el doble de fuerza. Zein lo repele con su lanza desviando el ataque hacia un edificio medio destruyéndolo con la gente corriendo…

-jaa bien hecho chico héroe-dice butch burlón mientras Zoka reía por la cara de zein que volaba deteniendo mediante la estática los pedazos de concreto.

-jaa buen trabajo, en serio no eres villano jaa-dice brick mientras zein molesto lanza los pedazos de edificio contra el rojo que los esquiva, casi siendo aplastado…

-no, pero tu debes aprender a comportarte-dice zein mientras la estática golpea a brick parándose los pelos…- je, y un nuevo corte de pelo.-dice burlón mientras momoko ríe lo que fastidia mas al rojo.

-lo mismo digo-dice zoka mientras lanza una estática que le para el pelo a zein que gruñe molesto, el era un caballero por decirlo de algún modo con las mujeres pero esa chica no era exactamente una "dama"- y yo soy shadow, los modales te los guardas en donde ya sabes-dice Zoka seria mientras buttercup los mira frunciendo el seño, no segura de si era por que era butch o por la chica que lo estaba abrasando.

-¿Qué pasa verdecita, celosa?-dice butch burlón, Kaoru bufa como se atrevía ese tonto, ella celosa de él, primero muerta.

-ya quisieras, inepto-dice Kaoru desafiante

-yo se que me celas, nena-dice butch sonriente- no te culpo soy un encanto.

-¡no me digas nena!-dice Kaoru mientras lo ataca cuando zoka la aleja con unas esferas de energía…

-rey del ego, calmado a mi no me metas-dice zoka burlona soltando al chico saltando al aire- dos pueden jugar con eso-dice mientras hace brillar sus manos haciendo que las sobras de edificio se eleven por la carga eléctrica opuesta mientras los usa tipo skate comenzando a volar burlona…-¡viejo ahora si hora del show!-dice perversa mientras hace girar las demás piedras lanzándolas hacia las chicas…

-cuidado-dice bubbles mientras las esquiva- burbujas atrapadoras-dice mientras fabrica de su vara unas burbujas que atrapan las esferas…

-bien hecho miyako-dice momoko- eso no funcionara-dice la ppgz rosa lanza su yo-yo contra esta pero zoka los evade volando con las piedras…

-no te escaparas-dice Kabru molesta mientras vuela hacia ella con su martillo en mano, zoka se cubre con las piedras pero el martillo la rompe cuando da el segundo abanicazo son detenidos por un rayo verde oscuro que la frena. Siendo nada menos que butch con sus guantes de boxeo deteniendo el golpe del martillo.- acaso ahora defiendes a las chicas-dice molesta

-acaso estas celosa, verdecita-dice butch burlón mientras sonríe desafiante. Alo que a Kabru gruñe golpeando mas fuerte.

-cállate idiota-dice esta molesta mientras comienzan a pelear como siempre…de mientras zoka volaba con las piedras cuando zein destruye la que zoka viajaba cayendo al aire…

-demonios… ¡vamos vuela, vuela…lo que sea!-dice zoka mientras trata de concentrarse cuando sus auriculares del cuello se sueltan, esta estira la manos para agarrarlos cuando los roza haciendo que brillen agrandándose en un brillo violeta eléctrico al mismo tiempo que zein atacaba y de paso salvarla aunque le conste que era villana.

-¡shadow!-dice butch mientras frena en el concreto a al ver el resplandor eléctrico que hacia que la tormenta fuera mas fuerte…

-Black sound-dice zoka mientras se para sobre los auriculares tipo patines deslizantes en el aire pegados magnéticamente en sus pies…formando con sus manos una guitarra eléctrica con sombras…tocándola en un movimiento una tonada que manda a zein atrás por el efecto de choque sonoro.

-rayos-dice zein cubriéndose con sus brazos siendo mandado uno metros en el aire…- acaso te das cuenta lo que haces, ellos son criminales-dice mirando a zoka- con esas habilidades podrías hacer algo mejor para el bien.

-si, quizás pero hay un problema no soy una chica buena-dice burlona mientras vuela donde butch chocando manos…

-nada mal pyro-dice cómplice el chico, mientras zoka sonríe para el agrado de Kaoru…

Mientras los azules, miyako ayudaba a la gente mientras boomer se mantenía al margen, no era que no le gustara hacer bromas pero no quería ofender a la ppgz celeste.

-"que hare, si brick sabe de esto, me mata, si no le hago nada me matara y si le hago algo se ofenderá y me muero yo. ¡Ahora que hago de todos modos creo que moriré!"-dice el rubio mentalmente se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Debatiendo consigo mismo cuando un pedazo de edificio iba a caer encima de la rubia, este vuela pareciendo ante sus hermanos que la atacaba chocando frente a ella empujándola hacia otro lado haciendo que esta caiga cerca de un basurero…y evitando que el muro de concreto le caiga encima.

-yo este…estas…-dice boomer queriendo preguntarle si estaba bien pero brick lo mira riendo, no podía decirlo- mira, estas en el lugar correcto…linda…apestosa-dice algo nervioso de brick cuando este le da el "ok" con el dedo yendo a molestar a momoko.

-tonto-dice la rubia entre lagrimas molesta, toda su ropa estaba sucia pero cuando lo iba a seguir insultando noto el pedazo de concreto en el piso, si no la hubiera empujado ella estaría aplastada…-tu me ayudaste-dice incrédula miyako.

-¿yo? Claro que no, por que...por…que habría de hacer eso-dice mirando al costado sonrojado…nervioso, no le gustaba verla así pero no podía hacer nada- me voy-dice mientras se da vuelta volando lejos antes que diga algo que lo comprometa mas.

-espera boomer…-dice miyako confundida, si bien la tiro a un basurero lo cual no le gusto pero la había salvado en realidad o fue coincidencia…no negaba que el chico era lindo, pero era su enemigo al menos eso tenia entendido.

-ahí viene un tipo de bata con un aparato raro-dice Shin divisando al profesor en la camioneta…con el rayo z en manos.

-retirada chicos, ese tipo nos intentara quitar los poderes-dice brick serio silbando-otro día la terminaremos-bufa un poco.- boomer, butch, Blake, shadow o como te llames, muévanse.

-¿¡creen que los dejaremos ir, tontos vuelvan aquí?-dice momoko siguiéndolos junto al grupo, los rrbz vuelan destruyendo cosas de paso para distraerlos…

-necesitamos algo para cegarlos-dice boomer volando algo agradecido de no tener que seguir peleando

-permítanme-dice zoka mientras se frena creando unas esferas que lanza a las chicas aparentemente inofensivas, tomándola con gracia cuando Bunny la toca haciendo que exploten en un has de luz que las ciega por un rato.

-ah mis ojos, no veo nada-dice momoko cubriéndose…

-demonios, malditas esferas-dice Kaoru molesta mientras se tapa sin poder distinguir nada.

-lo lamento y me arden-dice Sakura/Bunny mientras se tapa con el abanico para que le deje de doler los ojos…

-se fueron-dice zein tras acercarse saliendo de unos escombros al ver que se habían escapado.

-ah, maldición, ya verán la próxima vez los matare-dice molesta Kaoru cruzando los brazos

-bueno, al menos la gente ya esta a salvo…-dice miyako tratando de calmarla…

-eso es verdad-dice Bunny apoyándola

-see ¬¬ pero aun ese idiota se escapo-dice Kaoru molesta.

-ya lo atraparas, por ahora creo que me debes una explicación-dice zein suspirando, mientras mira el lugar donde desaparecieron el grupo, esa chica de coletas se le hacia conocida aun que de una manera algo molesta, tenia un presentimiento pero por ahora lo dejaría para después, quería entender que pasaba con todo esto de sus poderes.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

-jaa pero debieron ver sus caras, esas tontas no pueden con nosotros, las chicas son…-dice brick riendo cuando zoka lo mira seria tosiendo…- de acuerdo "esas" chicas son inútiles…¿feliz?-dice bufando..

-algo mejor-dice zoka mientras levita sentada en uno de sus audífonos…- aun o teniendo mucho pero en todo caso…alguien tiene algo de comer-dice curiosa

-jaa esa verdecita estaba celosa, ja pero no la culpo-dice burlón butch riendo en el piso a carcajadas…

-see ¬¬ no mas eres un poco egocéntrico-dice zoka suspirando…- cálmate nudillos, ni que fuera para tanto no se supone que es tu enemiga

-si pero es divertido hacerla enojar-dice riendo

-como digas-dice zoka bostezando obviamente no creyéndole nada al chico verde.

-es verdad yo tengo hambre-dice boomer tocándose el estomago…

-jaa pero que lindo trabajo, chicos son lo máximo y máxima-dice Shin aclarando…- adoro esas faldas je-ríe pícaro.

-si, jaa me voy a orinar de ver sus caras, ojala les hubiera tomado una foto-dice brick- en todo caso ja-dice respirando hondo para calmarse- vamos por pizza y tenemos que hablar-dice mirando particularmente a zoka.

-de acuerdo-dice esta encogiendo hombros….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, tanto tiempo, me disculpo, anduve ocupada y si bien actualize un poco lo del desierto, ahora le toca a este. Espero que hallan pasado una feliz navidad y que pasen un lindo año nuevo. **

**Saludos a todos los autores, seguidores y comentaristas de este sitio, y de las historias que se escriben aquí.**

**La serie no me pertenece, solo es utilizada en estas versiones sin lucro.**

**Dejando de lado el momento emotivo, por ahora les subo un solo cap, mas adelante subire mas…sin nada mas que decir, se despide necrara**

**Pd: dejen comentarios….**

**Cap: Surgen los RRDFZ, sálvense quien pueda**

En una vieja estación de bomberos abandonada, alias "refugios de los rrbz", el grupo estaba comiendo pizza que consiguieron, además de unas papitas que ya eran adictas a ellas. Sentados sobre un sillón, boomer, brick y shin , sobre un cajón kojiro/zoka con una mesa grande en el medio de ellos. El lugar no estaba destruido pero se mantenía y ya estaba adaptado a los gustos del EX trío. Ya vestidos de civil.

-¿Y bien me dirán que rayos pasa aquí?-dice zoka mientras come un trozo de pizza mirando al resto del grupo.

-no eres de aquí-dice brick alzando una ceja mientras zoka asiente, butch suspira sentando al lado de esta. Mientras boomer tomaba un refresco cuidando de shin no se atragante con la pizza que "tomaron prestada"- sabes lo que son los rayos negros o escuchaste.

-te vas a ahogar si comes así…-dice boomer mientras le quita un trozo de pizza a shin- traga eso y luego sigues-dice suspirando

-pero si esta deliciosa, adoro las anchoas-dice shin comiendo…con queso en el pelo riendo burlón.

-si algo me dijeron mis compañeros en el laburo, estoy aquí hará un mes rojo, me contaron sobre los monstruos o villanos salidos de una película o algo así…y de ciertas heroínas que todos adoras, etc.…-dice zoka suspirando.

-ya veo, pues el mono que mandaste a volar, era mojo, simio idiota para nosotros aun que nos haya creado –dice haciendo comillas el pelirrojo, mientras suspira- el nos dio nuestros poderes cuando teníamos unos 10 u 11 años, algo accidental cuando intento crear cómplices que lo obedecieran solo unos rayos negros que nos golpearon y bueno aquí estamos, nos había "creado" para destruir a esas supertontas…aunque nos importa mas hacer lo nuestro que lo que quiera ese mono-dice brick

-nadie es nuestro jefe, además molestar a esas tontas es mas divertido a destruirlas y no digo que podamos-dice butch perverso.

-¬¬ claro…lo que tu digas, nudillos-dice zoka comiendo con cara de no creerle al moreno.

-¿Qué insinúas zoka?-dice butch alzando una ceja

-yo nada…solo que se me hace que no la molestas solo por la enemistad-dice zoka burlona

-si claro, la verdecita es mi saco de boxeo parlante, es para lo único que sirve-dice mientras zoka lo ve sin creerle y ni el mismo butch se lo cree del todo- además no te culpo de estas celosa, soy muy tentador-dice pícaro

-¬¬ ya quisieras, galán…y lo que digas pero desde ya no te creo-dice zoka encogiendo hombros comiendo.

-por que siempre, las mujeres lo primero que piensan es en eso de pareja y demás…-dice brick con cara de asco…- ahora que nos saldrás con cursilerías y flores. Valla chica ruda-dice burlón

-no, odio esas cosas, y señor machista, no solo hablamos de eso las "mujeres", también podemos hablar de cosas que le interese bastante a los chicos.

Además se ven…muy obvios, mas que yo, diría que tu piensas en eso a inconsciencia sino para que le miras debajo de la falda a la de rosa-dice zoka perversa mientras brick se pone rojo más que su gorra.

-claro que no…yo no haría eso…¡ya sabía que tener una chica en el equipo traería problemas!-dice brick sonrojado y molesto. Boomer no decía nada, el hace rato pensaba en miyako pero no podía ni mencionarlo, sus hermanos lo matarían.

-ja, ja, ja estas como un tomate brick-dice butch riendo…a carcajadas

- yo digo que no, es genial tener una chica en el equipo-dice baboso shin, ganándose una mirada asesina de butch-…ahora podremos hacer muchos líos, bromas y ver lindas chicas-dice shin burlón. Zoka revolea los ojos…

- bueno ejem sigo con la explicación- dice brick tosiendo rojo-de alguna manera en esas maquinas locas, mojo logro clonar nuestros poderes y las esas fastidiosas dando origen a Shin y tu…claro que no me imagine que fueras una…-dice brick frustrado revolviéndose el pelo.

-¿chica?...viejo deja de ser machista, no todas las mujeres son iguales, al igual que los hombres, además no soy trigo limpio, estuve en reformatorios desde niña…asi que no soy diferente a ti…¬¬-dice zoka bufando…-y shin acercas esa mano medio centímetro y de ganas una shock que te despierto las pocas neuronas que tienes-dice zoka seria produciendo una leve descarga en su mano al ver la "manita" del castaño cerca de su pierna.

-jee yo …no solo estiraba mis brazos-dice nervioso Shin riendo…

-¬¬ see claro- dicen zoka y butch en coro con cara de no creerle.

-ahh será posible-dice boomer comiendo…

-bueno dejando eso de lado…ya que lo mencionas, zoka, como es que conociste a butch-dice brick mientras la nombrada baja la gaseosa.

-pues verán…ya dije la mayoría pero si quieres…-dice zoka mientras comienza a contar la historia.

La china, cuanta como llego a conocer a kojiro, la primera vez que fue a un reformatorio donde se tubo de disfrazar de chico para que no le dieran la cana de que era mujer, estando en un lugar lleno de hombres delincuentes no era lo más listo, pero ni modo lo prefería a ir a esos institutos para señoritas que su tía la mandaba y "accidentalmente" se incendio, en una pelea conocían a butch, como compañero de celda, y a cierto veterano de allí entiéndase veterano por los años que estuvo ahí no por la edad exactamente, y su hermano mayor "hannibal King" , que estaba desaparecido, como se tuvo que ir de nuevo a china con su abuela , viviendo allí hasta hace poco, cuando en un ataque de rabia prendió fuego el auto de su tía, no la habían apodado en el reformatorio "pyro" por nada, yéndose en le primer barco a Japón para escaparse de su tía "adorada" y sus hijas, trabajando como repartidora de comida, y llegando al punto donde ocurrió lo del colegio, el invento raro de mojo, los poderes y la lucha con las justicieras, quedando en la situación presente.

-o.o en serio…valla-dice boomer sorprendido por el relato- explotantes su auto solo con mantequilla de Mani, pólvora vieja y un encendedor-dice el rubio

-aja…que puedo decir no me apodaron PYRO por nada-dice zoka sonriente terminando de comer…- ya ven que no soy exactamente un angelito-dice burlona

-y que haremos hermano…puede que sea una chica pero se ve que es bueno…-dice boomer mientras brick se queda pensativo.

-vamos viejo, zoka es loca pero es como nosotros-dice butch- además no negara que le dio una buena paliza a mojo-dice butch serio.

-y que dices jefe…yo digo que entre-dice Shin uniéndose a la causa

-que no habrá una chica en los RRBZ…-dice serio brick mientras los demás lo queda viendo, un silencio largo se hizo… cuando suspira serio el pelirrojo mirando a zoka que no se inmuto solo alzo una ceja. Butch esta por decir algo cuando brick lo mira serio.- por que no habrá mas RRBZ, seremos otra cosa, una mas fuerte y que ni esas tontas nos hagan frente-dice perverso emanando aura negra- necesitamos un nombre que se haga notar. Y supongo que zoka puede estar alguien que ataca así a un justiciero es amigo.

-los destructores Z-dice Shin cómplice mientras butch sonríe complacido chocando manos con zoka que sonreía burlona.

-no demasiado simple, algo mas…-dice brick pensativo mientras comía pizza.- algo que nos identifique pero que sigamos siendo nosotros-dice el pelirrojo pensativo

- los vengadores, los mariachis locos, los Ninja ataque malosos, los destructores del eterno caos, el quinteto de seed zeta negros, los…-dice shin dando una lista larga de nombres ridículos…cuando zoka harta de los malos chistes le da una descarga…

-gracias..ejem..-dice brick suspirando…- buen necesitamos algo…que sigamos siendo nosotros pero novedoso fuerte…-dice perverso…

Tras 2 horas de debate y pelea…sobre el nombre además de unas cuantas pizzas mas, los chistes malos de shin, las entretiempos de boomer para calmar a brick de no ahorcar a butch, el chistoso ya tenia los pelos parados de los shock de zoka por cada vez que la intentaba tocar y no muy decente que digamos. Mostrando una discusión cómica de todos entre todos, imagínense la clásica nubecita donde salían brazos, piernas, caras enojadas, y algún que otro poder Así entre grito e insulto paso el tiempo.

-¡ Yaa lo tengo!-dice brick parando el escándalo…del nuevo grupo…con un grito y un silbido fuerte…mientras todos se detienen en seco…

-¡¿Cuál es el nombre entonces?-dicen todos en coro mientras butch ahorcaba a shin, boomer los trataba de separar y zoka estaba por electrocutar a shin…todos mirando a al pelirrojo.

-RRDFZ-dice el pelirrojo sonriendo perverso, mientras lo envuelve una leve aura negra rojiza…

-¿traducción?-dice boomer confundido …con un ojo morado y algo despeinado…

-ROWDY RUFF DEMOLITON FORCE Z-dice sonriente de oreja a oreja mientras los demás sonríen cómplices….no estaba nada mal el nombre….

-me gusta, tiene nuestro viejo estilo…pero mejorado-dice butch perverso…

-esta que arde…genial jefe-dice shin burlón…- aun que me sigue gustando los mariachis del infierno-dice sonriente…cuando zoka le pisa el pie…sonriendo inocente..

-ejem, dejando su sentido pésimo de chistes de lado, el nombre esta bueno-dice zoka sonriente…

-al fin se acabara la discusión y me gusta-dice boomer feliz…

-entonces…queda de ahora seremos los RRDFZ..-dice perverso el líder emanando aura negra roja y los demás hacen los mismo con su respectivo color….-y como primera acción…yo digo que …vallamos a robar un supermercado , ya tanto discutir me dio sed y no hay mas papas-dice el pelirrojo…

-jee como sea-dice zoka mientras se tira en el sillón…- si conseguimos bocados picantes y gaseosa de moras, soy feliz-dice la chica mientras enciende la vida de una vieja batería…iluminando mas el lugar..

-entonces a trabajar señores y chica..-dice brick aun no acostumbrado a que halla una chica en el grupo.

-tranquilo rojo, puedes decir chicos si te cuesta no me importa…-dice zoka burlona mientras toma una gaseosa, mientras shin mira su escote del buzo cuando desvía la mirada nervioso por la mirada asesina de butch todo bien que sea un ruff pero no le hacia gracia que ese loco ande relojeando a su vieja amiga.

-¬¬- butch mirando a shin mientras este silva nervioso para otro lado…

-bien suficiente, ahora cuando acabemos la pizza iremos a robar mas comida-dice brick mientras eructa

-pues luego de la comida yo diría remodelar este lugar-dice zoka cuando brick pone cara iba a decir algo…- antes que empieces con "eso es cosa de chica…" el cambio que digo son unos cuantos grafitis, paredes negras, algun que otra maquina de video, una heladera decente donde guardar mas comida…y un televisor que al menos le funcionen 5 canales-dice señalando al aparato algo viejo y roto por sus peleas-dice poniendo sus manos en las caderas perversa- que pensabas que iba a decir, moños y cosas cursis…viejo mi casa es un chiquero…y soy mujer-dice zoka burlona

-sabes que…para ser chica…no estas mal…y me gusta…un par de baterías extras mas tu toque tendremos este lugar al estilo ruff en pocos días-dice burlón brick mientras sonríe

-te lo dije, Masaru, zoka es mujer pero de nuestra madera…-dice butch cómplice mientras choca manos con la chica…que sube a su espalda burlona sonriendo perversa…abrasándolo por el cuello como los viejos tiempos.

-bien mucha charla pero a mi me dio hambre-dice boomer haciendo ruido con su panza…

-entonces vamos…chicos…hora de la acción-dice el pelirrojo mientras salen a la terraza…transformándose…envueltos en un brillo oscuro de cada color…haciendo un poco pesado la atmosfera…

Brick hace una esfera roja en su mano con forma de un boomerang rojo que se transforma en una R, Boomer lo mismo pero con una figura de una pistola de agua, transformándolo en una R. Blake lo mismo pero con un una bomba naranja transformándola en una D. Butch hace lo mismo pero con una figura de un puño con púas , curiosa mente igual a su arma, verde transformándolo en una F, y zoka la misma historia pero un trueno negro envuelto en un pentagrama musical violeta oscuro transformándola en una Z.

-¡RRDFZ, hora de la destrucción!-dice mientras salen volando de allí dejando una estela para el centro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9: Los Justicieros**

**Disclaimer:**Demashita! PowerpuffGirls no son de nuestra propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ok ,Mil perdones por la enorme demora, estaba con un síndrome de papel en blanco con esta historia pero ya lo resolví. Nuevamente perdón por la demora, espero que les guste y comenten.

-ven te explicaremos lo que pasa con el Profesor, si es que él lo puede explicar en términos humanos-dice kaoru alzando una ceja mirando de reojo a dirección en la cual se perdieron los RRDFZ, algo en esa nueva integrante ya de por si ser mujer le daba cosa, seguramente era curiosidad no era nada que ver que Bu..El idiota n°1 estuviera tan apegado a ella.

-tranquilo se que se siente algo raro al principio pero uno se acostumbra-dice miyako sonriendo tratando de alejar a Momoko del nuevo ya que la pelirroja lo quería llevar de una a la iglesia.

-pero, si él es un héroe, y yo una heroína estamos destinados uno para el otro a luchar contra el crimen, ser novios, casarnos y vivir como...-dice blossom sonriendo algo boba con kaoru alejando a su primo antes que lo traume

-es algo pesada en ocasiones pero solo sufre de enamoraditis aguda, se le pasara en cuanto vea a otro chico-dice algo avergonzada la PPGZ verde suspirando

-ok, te pasa algo estas rara-dice Zein extrañado por la mueca de ella hace un momento volando a la par para el lugar dicho.

-no nada solo que esto es nuevo, bueno no más raro de lo que ya ha pasado pero algo diferente-dice sonriendo un poco, la verdad estaba confundida por la nueva "chica rowdy" claro que no eran celos, solo curiosidad.

-¿cosas raras como qué?-dice bunny curiosa mirándolas mientras vuela algo nerviosa a la par de la rubia.

-mm...cosas raras y villanos de los mas bizarros en algunos casos, como por ejemplo, había unos vegetales que querían obligar a todos los niños a comerlos puaj-dice Momoko con cara de asco

-pero eso no es bueno, em digo los vegetales hacen bien-dice sakura (Bunny) sonriendo algo tímida

-si pero esos no me gustan, prefiero los dulces, chocolates, caramelos, pasteles, que rico-dice sonriendo babosa de dulce.

-ah Momoko-dice Miyako suspirando cosa con su amiga pero ni modo así la quería.

-am soy bunny o eso creo-dice esta presentándose al chico nuevo

-un gusto, soy Static, por lo que entiendo-dice estrechando su mano con una leve reverencia

-un gusto también-dice sonriendo sakura mirando los edificio, apenas y llegaba a la ciudad hace una semana y ahora era parte de las heroínas de la ciudad, valla cosa.

-ahh es tan guapo, es tan caballero-dice Momoko mirando a zein como si fuera un postre para comerse

-ya déjalo lo vas a ojear, no lo acoses-dice kaoru poniéndose entre la vista de la líder justiciera y el nuevo- además a ti no te gustaba ese sempai de 5 to grado-dice alzando una ceja

-es que...bbb...sakashi-san no me da interés, solo mira a las porristas, tonta tomoko, yo soy mucho mejor que ella-dice medio deprimida recordando como el sempai la rechazo por qué bueno es Momoko, su adoración puede ser algo acosadora.

-see en parte es eso y en parte no será por que te metiste a su casillero de deportes solo para ver cuando era su cumpleaños, signo zodiaco y demás estabas hasta por ir y comprarle un regalo a su madre-dice kaoru exagerando- y el y su madre apenas te conocen.

-pero kaoru...eres mala...solo porque tu no creas en novios no quiere decir que tengas que aguarme a mí, además éramos compatibles, sakashi-kun.-dice llorosa Momoko

-pero si digo la verdad grr Miyako me ayudas-dice kaoru pasmado una mano por su cara de la frustración

-em lo que quiso decir kaoru a su modo es que el no te conoce si quieres su atención debes ir más despacio y no ser mas invasiva, que él quiera llamar tu atención-dice esta suspirando, sonriendo amable

-¿en serio?-dice Momoko con la rubia asintiendo, sakura imitándola por extrañeza y zein mirando todo confundido- si...lo intentare de nuevo, yo seré la novia del sempai-dice sonriendo de nuevo esperanzada dibujando un corazón mientras vuela.

-antes que digas algo, si es así de vez en cuando pero lo demás es bastante normal cuando no involucra, dulces, chicos o bueno ambos-dice suspirando kaoru viendo el laboratorio cerca

-aja, supongo-dice zein algo extrañado. Mirando el lugar cerca, esa chica de violeta se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba de donde.

-sempai sakashi, el es tan lindo tan ahh-dice suspirando- nada que ver con ese asqueroso de Brick, pervertido, tonto e inmaduro, Sakashi-kun jamás me haría algo así-dice decidida Momoko surcando el cielo.

**En tanto en otra parte de la ciudad**

Cierto grupo caminaba por ahí, viendo como redecorar su "refugio", entiéndase robar cosas buenas para decorarlos. Cuando el líder rojo estornuda.

-achuu¡-dice estornudando limpiándose con la camisa de un chico de lentes que pasaba por ahí, saliendo corriendo.-creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí.

-¿Y eso sería una novedad?-dice boom suspirando caminando mirando las tiendas estando normales, con una camisa azul de mangas cortas y una remera negra abajo manga larga, pantalón gris.-siempre hablan mal de ti, ejem digo nosotros-dice el rubio haciéndose el tonto

-oye te escuche, si soy el más inteligente porque hablarían mal de mí-dice el rojo para nada egocéntrico.

-por que lo hacen y ya, tengo hambre donde iremos-dice Butch restándole interés al asunto

-pero deberían halagarme no andar diciendo cosas que no son, soy guapo, inteligente, chico malo, tengo fama y...tengo gorra roja-dice riendo como si fuera un chiste

-aja que tiene que ver la gorra roja con todas esas cosas que tiene cada muerte de obispo-dice zoka caminando con las manos en la nuca alzando una ceja, en voz baja

-no se da igual-dice boom bostezando

-como sea él es así y adora a su gorra, incluso tiene una colección-dice Butch mirando la gente con cara de perro malhumorado

-¿En serio?-dice zoka mientras el rubio asiente

-valla esto es...genial, con razón es el líder, yo tengo una colección de mogoles-dice señalando sus antiparras orgulloso

-ven él lo entiende, la gorra roja y los accesorios dejan una firma de genialidad, al fin alguien que entiendo lo grandioso de mis gorras-dice brick emocionado

-son raros-dicen en coro los 3 restantes mirando al líder y el novato hacer poses y la gente mirándolos extrañada-no los conocemos-dicen a la gente

-oigan los escucho-dice recriminando Brick.

**Volviendo con los justicieros...**

Las chicas bajan con los nuevos siendo recibidos por Ken teniendo al perro robot en brazos y su padre observando al grupo nuevo serio mientras tocan el suelo con Miyako sosteniendo a Bunny dado que quedo afectada por el ataque y al volar se mareaba.

-un gusto, soy el profesor Utonio, bienvenidos, les explicare que está pasando-dice este sonriendo estrechando la mano con Zein.- él es mi hijo Ken -lo señala.

-¿qué dijo?-dice Bunny con sordera de un oído por el grito de Shadow siendo asistida por miyako

-profesor, Bunny fue afectada por el grito sónico de Shadow, perdió el escucha de un oído y el otro parcial-dice la rubia teniéndola de la mano.

-ahora la veré, llévala a la maquina al fondo la escaneare-dice el profesor con Bubbles obedeciendo.

-quizás fue por estar cerca de la explosión de las esferas de energía mas el grito-dice Kaoru pensativa algo molesta por esto.

-es posible y...ahh-dice Momoko mirando a zein des transformarse con su traje de chef- que guapo ¿dime sabes hacer postres ricos, porque yo amo lo dulce?-dice la pelirroja enamorada

-Momoko que lo dejes respirar-dice separándola de su cuello antes que lo ahorque.

-pero...Kaoru-dice haciendo puchero cuando ken se acerca a zein sonriendo

-un gusto, vi lo que hicieron recién, fue genial-dice el niño con el perro robótico en brazos desmayado.- ah él es Poochi, el desborde de energía lo mareo-dice rascándose la mejilla.

-entiendo, lo lamento, soy static pero mi nombre real es Zeinkaro Feng-dice sonriendo educado con Momoko haciendo ojos de corazón ya imaginándolo con un traje de príncipe.

-que lo dejes de acosar-dice Kaoru suspirando sosteniéndola del pie para que no flote mientras sueña en su mundo rosa-¿déjame adivinar, lo imaginaste vestido de príncipe sobre un cerdo...digo caballo blanco?-dice alzando una ceja

-en...bueno...si pero míralo, es todo un bombón...nada que ver con otra persona-dice suspirando enamorada.

-aja...-dice negando con la cabeza la morena no había solución con su amiga y su enamoraditis crónica.

-tranquila todo estará bien-dice miyako llevando a bunny algo sorda por el ataque sónico de Shadow para el escapar.

-ven Sakura, te revisare para ver esa sordera-dice el profesor guiándola hacia una máquina que consistía en un scanner bioquímico con un tubo de vidrio no vertical abriéndose.

-¿está seguro de esto, profesor, no sería mejor un médico?-dice Sakura algo nerviosa por la maquina

-no tengas miedo, esto me permitirá escanear tu cuerpo y ver qué áreas ha sido afectadas por el grito ultrasónico, y ver que composición tienes de rayos z blancos-dice el profesor ajustando unos controles.

-ok-dice la chica entrando al tubo, con miyako sonriendo para darle confianza.

-tranquila, él sabe lo que hace-dice la rubia sonriendo con los demás acercándose a ver qué pasaba ahí con el aparatero nuevo.

El profesor controla la máquina de la cual cierra la puerta de vidrio opaco, dejando ver de los hombros para arriba de Sakura. De la cabina del tubo salen unas luces en los costados que van subiendo despacio analizando y escaneando el cuerpo de la castaña que apareciendo en la pantalla de la maquina unos gráficos con forma de cuerpo y distintos niveles y nombres.

-bien, veamos ajusto aquí y...mm...-dice el profesor pensativo en como esa máquina de mojo pudo copiar de alguna manera los poderes de las chicas y de los chicos. Por lo que pudo observar su idea era otra, realmente no terminaría de entender como el químico z podía reaccionar a diferentes estímulos.

-ya diga ella está bien o que cosa-dice Kaoru con poca paciencia.

-si ella está bien, la sordera es temporal, calculo que con un baño de rayos z blancos en 10 minutos estará normal, pero lo que me preocupa es otra cosa-dice pensativo en como continuar- la máquina de mojo era originalmente para absorber sus poderes y retenerlos pero la exposición directa de los componentes blancos y negros causo un desequilibrio químico dando con la destrucción de la misma-dice serio el profesor.

-pero lo que le preocupa en realidad es el tema de los nuevos poderes-dice Momoko observadora

-si Momoko, el hecho de que Poochi aun no reaccione tras pasar una hora dice que esto es algo para no tomarlo a la ligera, si se copiaron sus poderes como los de los rrbz es posible que se puedan llegar a formar otros nuevos villanos, ya que cuando analice la bioquímica del cuerpo de Sakura, vi que aun tenia partículas blancas sueltas, si esto pasa con ella es posible que los negros hallan soltado partículas también-dice serio peinándose el pelo- lo de daría...a nuevo villanos.

-sin mencionar los nuevos miembros de esos idiotas-dice Kaoru suspirando molesta

-si por eso mismo, si un rayo creo dos villanos que personalmente me gustaría poder escanearlos para ver a qué nivel se recreó sus poderes o qué tipo de poderes llegaría a evolucionar.-dice serio- el tema es que sus partículas fueron recargadas , no hace falta decir de mas lo que pasaría.

-permitiré que me escanee quizás así pueda dar con algo de la otra energía yin-dice zein entrando al tubo tras salir sakura guiada por la rubia hacia la camilla.

-bien-dice el profesor repitiendo el proceso abriendo los ojos alarmado- esto es increíble. Y extraño-dice mirando los gráficos

-que pasa profesor, que tiene mi primo-dice Kaoru nerviosa por su gesto

-tu primo está bien pero aparte de los rayos z blancos él tiene un 5 % de partículas de z negros, quizás sí...-dice buscando un video de la explosión por las cámaras de la ciudad dando cuando dos rayos despedidos de la explosión de mojo se cruzaron por unos segundos siguiendo sus caminos.- aquí ven esta imagen, ahí se cruzaron los rayos, lo que dio la contaminación de los z blancos de zein, pero no parece afectarle...o al menos a primera vista-dice pensando

-lo que podría decir que la chica de z negros...tendría un porcentaje de blancos igual-dice ken curioso leyendo los gráficos

-si de hecho están conectados, los poderes de zein como "Static" son el lado positivo de una partícula de electricidad-dice haciendo un gráfico con los valores hipotéticos que serían de su contraparte.- piénsenlo como si fuera una batería, esta tendría un lado positivo y un lado negativo, electrones y protones, ellos están más conectados por la energía z que ustedes con los chicos.

-pero hay otra cosa-dice Kaoru suspirando presintiendo algo que no decía.

-si me temo que es posible que tu primo tenga un punto de descontrol por su elemento eléctrico que si se sincroniza con ella en el mismo estado...sería catastrófico-dice serio.

-ya veo, no soy de descontrolarme, siempre he sido alguien muy centrado-dice zein saliendo de la cabina.

-si pero en una situación extrema nunca se sabe, pero por ahora no nos hagamos preocupaciones-dice el profesor guardando la información- quizás no ocurra nada.


End file.
